A Chase Through Time
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: The Dark Wizard found a way for himself to go back in time, but why? Cruger assigns Emma to lead the mission to follow him. On top of this, Sky is going with her, and the two of them haven't been seeing eye to eye since her return. Plus, Emma wants to find out more about her family. What is the Dark Wizards Motive? Is the world in trouble? Will Emma get answers? Story #4
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I smiled at the pictures from the past. It was only a short time ago when I, Emma, went to the past without any say. Surprisingly, I enjoyed it. I have pictures from 1993, 1994, 1995 and so on. I have a mix cd of Vida's favorite songs and made friends with nearly every single person from the first set of power rangers all the way to the Overdrive rangers. Justin and I were able to understand each other for we were the same age and rangers. I understood Trent because our fathers were evil, though it was really our stepfathers. Nick and I were alike because neither of us knew our real parents, hence we were adopted, but that was until Nick's past revealed itself. But the rangers that stuck out the most were the Time Force Rangers. They came from the year 3000, but they had a reason. I actually miss them. I wonder if they miss me. Well of course they do. Justin, Madison, Dax, Adam, Tommy, TJ, Wes, Jason, Zack, Cam and Trent send me letters. I, of course, write back. Sometimes Tommy and Jason call me. Sky thinks I'm holding on to the past and need to let go. I laugh every time he states that.  
My door opened.

"Got another letter Emma." Syd smiled, tossing the letter to me. I smiled as I grabbed the letter.

"It's from Zack!" I smiled. I usually get mail once or twice a week. Madison and Tommy send me a lot of mail. Madison recently married…ok maybe like 12 years, to Nick, the official red ranger of the Mystic Force rangers. She usually mentions how she is, talks about Nick, Vida, Chip and Xander, explains what they're up to. Madison also talks about her three children, Matthew, who is now 10, Natasha, who's about 7 and Natalie, who is 3. Tommy usually talks about Kim and their kids, Jacob and Joshua, who are 16, his classes and students. Sometimes he mentions Kira, Ethan and Conner. I can trust Tommy with any information. He's like my mentor. He helps me through a lot of my problems. One day, I wrote to him while I was crying. I had a rough day and nothing was going right. That was recently. I got a letter from Tommy a few days ago and just sent out a reply yesterday. I opened Zack's letter. It was two pages long.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _Hope you are well. I talked to Tommy the other day and he told me that he got a letter from you and said you were having a rough time. Man, your red leader sounds like big jerk. You can't let him get you down. Show him up. Did you show him the moves Jason and I taught you?_

 _Other than that, how are you? Training going well? It's been awhile since I've sent you a letter. I've been busy with work and such. I'm actually writing this at work. Angela is doing fine. She doesn't know that I keep in touch with you. She knows I talk to Tommy and Jason and she does hear me ask about you, but doesn't know about the letters, so keep sending them to work. The reason why is because Angela only remembers you as a 13 year old, and that was 32 years ago. She thinks you're 45 now and she might think I like you, not that I don't, but you understand what I mean. And when I get letters at work, I feel important._

 _Have you heard from Jason recently? I tried calling him earlier and got nothing. Tommy hasn't been able to reach either. I hope everything is ok._

I continued reading. Zack talked about his job and complained on how much he hated his boss. He talked about Angela, who I didn't know too well, and his kids, Courtney, 18 Maria, 16, and Lucas, 14. My door opened just as I finished the letter. Sky came in.

"Time for training."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Training was earlier. You never said anything about double training." I stated. "Besides, I still have weapon training and school."

"Well, the way your training went earlier, I thought you could use the extra training."

"Extra training…" I groaned. Z entered.

"Emma, you have a phone call." I looked confused and left my room with Sky behind me.

"Yes extra training and we're going to start now." I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emma, its Hayley."

"Hey Hayley. What's up?"

"Tommy's going to be in New Tech City."

"What? Why?"

"Just meet him at the park soon. He should be there shortly."

"Will do. Bye." I hung up the phone. "I'm going out and you're not going to stop me." I quickly went to my room and grabbed my morpher. I left the base. Sky was fuming mad.

"Come on. We're going to follow her."

* * *

I went to the park and quickly spotted Tommy on one of the benches. I walked up closer.

"Tommy." Tommy stood up.

"Hey." He gave me a hug.

"I just sent you a letter yesterday. Why are you here?"

"Well, it's Spring Break for the school and I thought you could use a break."

"Thanks…You have got really good timing." I hung my head back. "Why am I still a ranger?"

"Still having trouble with that?" I nodded. "Sit, tell me more." We sat down.

"I messed you once…just one mistake and Sky literally freaks out." I said. "Fighting Troobians one day and I was using moves I learned from you, Jason, and Zack, and he said I was doing everything wrong." I sighed. "Everybody changed when I left for 14 weeks. Nothings the same. They treat me differently."

"I see…keep going."

"If Hayley didn't call, I would be doing an extra training session right now."

"If you're up for it, I could practice sparring with you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Tommy nodded. We stood up and started to spar. I threw punches, he blocked and vice versa. Then I heard my name. I just blocked a punch from Tommy. I looked in the direction from which I heard my name. It was Jack. He came up to me. He spotted Tommy.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is Tommy Oliver, first green and white ranger, black ranger and two time red ranger. " I said. "Tommy, this is Jack Landers, previous red ranger for SPD." They shook hands.

"So…you were a ranger in red."

"Yes." Tommy said. "I'm still a ranger, even if I don't fight evil." Jack looked confused.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." Tommy and I said in unison.

"Right…Have you seen the others?" Jack asked.

"Check behind the bushes." I stated, pointing towards some bushes. Tommy and Jack looked confused. Sky, Syd and Z stood up from behind the bush. Sky pulled Bridge up. "It's not nice to spy." I stated.

"Sky made us come with him." Syd said simply.

"We just wanted to know where you were going and who you were seeing." Z stated.

"I can't believe you don't trust me." I said annoyed. "Just leave me alone." I walked away.

"Look, I'm not trying to take over your job, but here's some advice, from an old time, retired, ranger." Tommy said, putting the emphasis on retried. "Work together. Help each other out. Be there. Don't be too strict and trust one another." Tommy said. "Emma has a lot of potential and I don't think you guys see it." Tommy turned away. "I don't know if you know this, but I spent six weeks with Emma, and she hated not fighting evil and not being able to know if you were ok." Tommy left to find me.

"I hate that he's right." Sky said, looking at Z, Syd, Bridge and Jack.

"Maybe we could learn a thing or two from him." Z stated. "And when I say we, I mean you." Z told Sky. Sky looked at Z, glaring at her. "Hey, just stating the truth."

"Come on." Sky said. "Let's head back to base."

* * *

"Rangers to the Command Center immediately." Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge and I hurried to the Command Center.

"Commander what's wrong?" Syd asked. "What's Kat working on?"

"Rangers, our worst fear has surfaced." We glared at Bridge just before he said anything ridiculous. "The Dark Wizard has invented a machine to go back in time."

"What!"

"No!" Everyone was more shocked and surprised unlike I, who was worried.

"Kat is working on getting a machine to follow him."

"Who's going?" Z asked.

"Emma," I looked up. "You are more experienced with the previous Rangers and since you are more experienced in this field, this will be your mission." Cruger said. I was thrilled, and surprised, but mostly thrilled. My first mission.

"Sir," Sky stepped forward. _This outta be good._ "Is Emma the right choice for this mission? She might get distracted."

"She has been in the past before and nothing has changed. She understands the consequences and she is going." Cruger stated, and then he tilted his head. "Do you want to go with?"

"Yes."

"No!" I said at the same time Sky said yes.

"Sky will go with you." Cruger stated. I sighed. "But this is still Emma's mission and you will listen to her." Cruger told. "You two will leave in 24 hours."

"Why can't someone else go with me?" I asked.

"The rest of the rangers are needed here. Dismissed." We left the Command Center and headed to the lounge. I headed straight to my room and packed some clothes into my duffle bag. I left some clothes out for tomorrow. I packed the Medaglia of Gods and placed my bag next to the door. I left my room with my shoulder bag and spotted Sky reading.

"Are you packed?" I asked.

"Why should I pack? This is a mission, not a vacation." I mumbled something that Sky didn't hear. I went back to my room and grabbed my history book and opened it to the MMPR chapter. I walked over to Sky and shoved it in his face.

"Power Rangers, like the ones we will meet, have to live their ordinary life and have secret identities." I dropped the book in Sky's lap. "You might want to catch up on your history." I turned around. "I'm going out." I left the lounge. Sky moved the book off his lap and closed it.

* * *

I walked to Samuels Clothing and spotted Jack.

"Just the person I wanted to see." I said when I approached him. Jack turned around.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Ok, the Dark Wizard went to the past and plans on destroying the previous Power Rangers. Kat is working on getting a machine to follow him. Cruger gave me the mission, but Sky refuses to let me go alone and now I'm stuck with Sky, who will try to take my leader position away because he has changed and I need to beg you to PLEASE come with." I got down on my knees. "Please!"

"I'm not a Ranger anymore, you know that." I stood up.

"And you never will be if the Dark Wizard succeeds." I looked at Jack saddened. "And if you never become a Ranger, you would have never met Allie." Jack was finally thinking. "Everything you know will cease to exist."

"Alright…fine. I'll go."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed. Jack laughed.

"Why do you want me to come?"

"Cause Sky is evil and Cruger won't let the other Rangers come. This is my mission and he will try and take it from me." I smiled. "Besides, how are two Rangers going to take down the Dark Wizard if six of us can't?"

"Good point…What do I got to do?" Jack asked.

"Let's me get Sky and then I will explain everything." I raced back to the SPD base. I enter the lounge and picked up my history book off the couch. "Sky, come with me." I said, heading to my room. I grabbed my photo album and put both the album and my history book in my shoulder bag. I went back out into the lounge. "Come on Sky." Sky finally got to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Sky asked.

"Questions later." I said, leading the way to Samuels Clothing.

"What are we doing?" Sky asked when we entered Samuels Clothing.

"Jack?" I called, entering the store.

"Back here." I headed into the storage area, where Jack was. Sky was still behind me.

"What's up Sky?" Jack asked.

"Still confused." I took my book and album out of my shoulder bag and set them down on the nearby, empty, table. I put my history book next to it and opened it to Chapter 1.

"Alright…what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked. "What's going on?"

"Jack's coming with. Now, before you say anything, it's for more help, since Bridge, Z and Syd can't join us."

"Cruger didn't say anything about another Ranger joining us."

"But he didn't say we couldn't get some more help." I smiled. "Besides, I already asked Cruger. Can we please get down to business?" I opened my album. "Previous Rangers did not live in their Command Center. They lived regular lives and acted 'normal' until duty called." I explained. "Meaning they didn't wear uniforms. They wore normal clothes. We will want to not be noticed that we are from the future."

"We'll be rangers with different uniforms." Jack said, flipping through my photo album.

"We only morph when we have to." I stated. "Which will be if; A: If we are fighting monsters or B: if there are people around, mostly A though."

"Seems like monsters still grow." Jack said, now looking at my History Book.

"Yes they do, or did." I flipped to the chapter about the evil villains. "Here are the villains I believe Dark Wizard will get in touch with." I pointed to the page. "They are just as bad and some worse than others."

"What do we need?" Jack asked.

"Normal clothing. I have my bag packed. Nothing that says SPD or makes us look like we don't belong in that time."

"Jack, what are you getting at? This is a mission, not a vacation." Sky stated.

"Emma is the leader of this mission. What she says goes." Jack pointed out. "Solid colors work, right?" I nodded. Jack gathered some clothes. He tossed some jeans and red shirts in Sky's direction. He grabbed some green shirts, red shirt and jeans for him, but most of them were red.

"Never stopped wearing red." I smiled.

"Pack a bag; come by SPD about nine am tomorrow morning." I said. "Grab a book as well. You might get bored. We are leaving shortly after you arrive." Jack nodded. "Don't forget your morpher."

"I won't."

"Let's go." I said, gathering my album and my history book. I put them in my bag and we left.

* * *

Yes, another "past" story, but with a twist. Will Emma be able to learn anything about her family? Will she grow as a ranger? What is the Dark Wizard doing? (First few chapters may be short).


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. Saban Enterprise owns MMPR. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

MMPR Season 1 Episode 55

* * *

The following morning, I dressed in some clothes that Kim and Trini gave me. I had my morpher on my belt, the wrist communicator on my wrist, the Medaglia of Gods in my shoulder bag, along with some books. Bridge, Syd and Z were in the Command Center. Sky and Jack arrived shortly before I did. Kat and Cruger were waiting.

"Do you have your Morphers?"

"Yes sir." Sky, Jack and I said. Kat handed me a small necklace. At the end of the necklace was an hourglass.

"Push the button on top." Kat told me. So I did. The hourglass changed into something that looked like a clock. "This is your time Machine." Kat stated. "That will tell you the date and the time the Dark Wizard is located and take you there. All you gave to do is press that button to change it into an hourglass." Kat said, pressing the button next to the date and time dial. "To travel, hold the sides of the machine. It will take you to the date and time shown." Kat pushed the button and the date and time showed. "This is a prototype that we are borrowing from another planet, but it works."

"Go Rangers, the fate of this world is now in your hands." Sky took my hand and then Jack's hand. Jack took one side of the machine and I took the other side and we were gone. The alarms went off.

"Troobians downtown." Bridge, Z and Syd left the Command Center.

* * *

We arrived in an open clearing. I let go of Sky's hand and closed the Time Machine. I head the necklace under my shirt.

"Where are we?" Sky asked.

"Angel Grove Park. 1993." I stated. "One thing I forgot to mention, we shouldn't go into SWAT mode. Let's not bring too much attention to ourselves then we already have too."

"Aren't we going to the Command Center to talk to the Rangers?" Sky asked.

"Definitely not." I said. "They wouldn't be there."

"Where would they be?" Jack asked.

"The Youth Center." Jack and Sky looked confused. "Come on." We were just about the leave when putties arrived. "We were discovered." We dropped our bags on the ground.

"What are these things?" Jack asked.

"Putties." We started to fight. Jack and Sky tried fighting off the putties, but couldn't handle them.

"They're harder than Troobians." Sky stated when I fought off the putties they were surrounded by.

"Really? Just you wait." Suddenly the putties disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jack asked. Jack turned to face me. We picked up our bags.

"I don't know…" I said as my wrist communicator suddenly went off.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"Shush." I put my mouth to my communicator. "Alpha. Zordon. It's Emma. What's going on?"

"Emma. Thank goodness I finally got ahold of someone." Alpha's voice sounded.

"What do you mean? Where's Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack and Tommy?" I asked, now worried.

"I don't know. Ayaiyaiyaiyai! This is terrible. I can't find them anywhere."

"Hold on. I'll be there shortly." I stopped talking and put my hand to my communicator and I teleported, leaving Jack and Sky confused.

* * *

I got to the Command Center and set my bag down.

"Alpha, can you teleport my fellow rangers here?"

"Teleporting now." Jack and Sky suddenly arrived.

"Whoa…" Jack said, still confused.

"Alpha, keep trying to locate the other Rangers." Zordon stated. Sky and Jack were lost for words.

"Zordon, I can't find them anywhere." Alpha said.

"They have to be here somewhere, Alpha." I said. "Keep trying."

"I found one." Alpha said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's Tommy."

"Tommy." Zordon said. "Report to the Command Center immediately." Soon Tommy teleported in.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy asked before he spotted me. "Emma!" Tommy gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Before I explain, Tommy, Alpha, Zordon. These are two fellow Rangers. Sky Tate and Jack Landers. We're here on a mission. The Dark Wizard came back to this time to help Rita destroy you guys. We followed him."

"Where are Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Your fellow Rangers cannot be contacted." Zordon explained.

"What, that can't be?" Tommy sighed.

"Alpha is trying to locate them now." Zordon stated.

"When did you last see them?" Sky asked.

"They went to fight off some Putties in the park." Alpha said.

"That's the best place to start." I grabbed the Medaglia of Gods out of my bag. "Zordon. How much do you know about the Medaglia of Gods?"

"The Medaglia of Gods is an extremely powerful coin and if in the wrong hands could be extremely dangerous." Zordon explained.

"And it's been missing for years." Alpha chimed in.

"Yes, I know, but I found it." I stated. "Do you know where the Coin of Destruction is?"

"Emma, this isn't the time." Sky stated.

"We can find it, or at least we can try." I said. "It might be the only way to defeat the Dark Wizard."

"Alpha, try and locate a strong energy source." Alpha started working.

"Zordon," Alpha soon said. "I think I have found the rangers." Alpha, Tommy and I looked towards the Viewing Globe. Trini, Jason, Kim, Billy and Zack looked around. Suddenly the Dark Wizard appeared. "Who is that?" Alpha wondered. Sky and Jack turned and looked at the Viewing Globe.

"The Dark Wizard." Sky said slowly.

"But why?" Jack wondered. Just then, Jason, Billy, Zack, Kim and Trini disappeared.

"What?" Sky and Jack said in unison.

"No!" Tommy yelled.

"Ayaiyaiyai. Where did they go?"

"The Dark Wizard took them to the future." I said quietly. I turned to Sky and Jack. "The Dark Wizard knew what he was doing. That was his plan all along. Now the Earth is unprotected."

* * *

Yes, another "past" story, but with a twist. Will Emma be able to learn anything about her family? Will she grow as a ranger? What is the Dark Wizard doing? (First few chapters may be short).


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. Saban Enterprise owns MMPR. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

MMPR Season 1 Episode 55

* * *

"We need to follow him." Tommy stated.

"I know." I said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tommy asked.

"Rita is going to send down a monster. Whether it is Goldar or Squatt and Baboo, Rita will send someone."

"Alpha," Tommy turned. "Can you bring them back?"

"I'm trying. Ayaiyaiyai. I can't locate them." I grabbed my necklace and pushed the button to show the date.

"2026. He's back in our time." I said. "His plan was to take the Rangers and leave earth unprotected."

"Zordon, I found the energy source." Alpha said suddenly.

"Tommy. You and Emily can look for the Coin of Destruction." Zordon said. The alarms went off.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai!"

"Emily was right, Rita has sent down Soccodillo."

"We can handle him." Sky said.

"Guys, one thing you should know. You don't have to confine them in Confinement cards. They are clay monsters, or everyday items."

"Right." Jack said.

"It's Morphin' Time. Dragonzord"

"Ready?" Sky asked.

"Ready." Jack and I replied.

"SPD Emergency." Jack and Sky went to fight Soccodillo.

"Use the Medaglia of Gods to help you retrieve the Coin of Destruction." Tommy and I nodded.

"Right." Alpha teleported Tommy and I to where the energy source was.

"The faster we find the Coin of the Destruction, the faster we can save Jason, Billy, Zack, Kim and Trini." I pulled the Medaglia of Gods out of my pocket and started walking around. The Medaglia of Gods started to glow. "Oh my…" I said, not expecting the coin to glow. "Not what I expected, but I'll take it."

"We must be getting close." I nodded. The Medaglia of Gods continued to glow. Suddenly, the Medaglia of Gods flew out of my hands and onto the ground. I picked up the Medaglia of Gods and started to scrape at the ground. Tommy bent down and started to scrap away dirt. A red coin started to appear. I went to pick it up when the ground started to shake. The ground beneath me started to break apart. I grabbed the Coin of Destruction just as Tommy grabbed me, pulling me away. We landed on the ground and I demorphed. "You ok?" I nodded. We got to our feet and I put the coins in my pocket.

"So that's what happened." I said quietly.

"Come on, we should go find Jack and Sky. They might need our help." I nodded.

"Where do you think you are going, Green Ranger." Tommy and I turned around.

"Goldar,"

"Tommy…" I said when we were suddenly surrounded by putties.

"Putties attack!" Tommy and I started to fight off the putties, however, most of the putties focused on Tommy. Goldar laughed.

"You're coming with me, White Ranger." Some putties grabbed a hold of me. I tried to fight them off.

"Hey, let go of me." Tommy turned around.

"Emma!" Tommy fought his way over to me, but Goldar stopped him, knocking him to the ground.

"Say good-bye, Green Ranger." I disappeared along with the putties and Goldar.

"No!" Tommy yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. "Alpha. Zordon. We have a problem." Tommy said, as he got to his feet.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai. Emma's been taken by Goldar."

"You already know?"

"Yes Tommy. Report back to the Command Center immediately." Tommy teleported back to the Command Center.

* * *

At the Command Center, Sky and Jack were waiting. Tommy teleported in.

"Once Soccodillo found out the Rangers were here, he fled." Jack stated.

"But he'll be back." Sky stated.

"Where's Emma?" Jack asked as Tommy took off his helmet.

"How do we get into the Dark Dimension to save Emma?"

"Save?" Jack and Sky said at once.

"Goldar took her the Dark Dimension."

"Where's the dark Dimension?" Jack asked.

"It's not anywhere on the map, Rangers. The Dark Dimension is part of Rita's doings." Zordon explained.

"Who's Rita?" Jack and Sky said in unison. They didn't pay much attention when the villains were explained to them.

"Rita, is trying to take over earth." Tommy said before turning to face Zordon. Jack was about to ask another question. "She's located on the moon." Tommy said quickly.

"I found her." Alpha said. Tommy moved closer to the Viewing Globe.

"Who's the gold goon?" Jack asked.

"Goldar…" Goldar disappeared and Putties arrived. "She needs help." Tommy said.

"Alpha, teleport Tommy into the Dark Dimension." Alpha started working. Tommy put his helmet back on.

"Teleporting now." Tommy was teleported into the Dark Dimension.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"We were told if a White Ranger appears to take…action." Goldar said.

"Well, apparently you did it. Can I go now?"

"No…"

"Look, my friends will save me. Just let me go."

"The Green Ranger will not get to you, Ranger." Now I was getting angry.

"Look, Tommy will come. He always comes to my aid." Goldar turned to leave. "Hey!" Fire came out of my hands. I looked at the fire and smiled. "Meet a real ranger from the future." Goldar turned around to face me.

"Putties, attack." Putties appeared and Goldar disappeared.

"A scared gold monkey…right." I started fighting off the putties. I used my powers as well, but I was still out numbered. Next thing I know, Tommy was helping me fight off the putties. I didn't even see him teleport in. Soon the putties disappeared. "Tommy!" I gave Tommy a hug, glad to see him. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Can we get out of here?" Tommy nodded. I held on to Tommy as we were teleported out. We arrived at the Command Center and I let go of Tommy. Tommy demorphed. Jack and Sky looked relieved.

"Emma, are you ok?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Yep." I smiled. "I think it's time to go to 2026 to save Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack and Kim."

"But what about Angel Grove? We can't leave it unprotected." Tommy exclaimed. I sighed. It was true. Sky stepped forward.

"Since you are coming back to 2026 with us, it will be easy to send you and your fellow Rangers back here at the same time that Dark Wizard arrived." Sky explained. "However, you will have no memory of us or the events that have happened."

"But what about Angel Grove? Will they?" Sky shook his head.

"No one will remember this, not even Rita and Goldar."

"Let's go." I grabbed my necklace and pushed the button on top of the hourglass. I took Tommy's hand and held one side of the Time Machine. Sky took Tommy's other hand and Jack's hand while Jack took the other side of the Time Machine.

"Bye Alpha. Bye Zordon." I said.

"May the Power be with you." Zordon said before we teleported back to 2026.

* * *

We arrived back in 2026. I closed the Time Machine. Tommy looked around.

"Let's head to the Command Center. We have to inform Cruger, Kat and the others." I stated. "Plus we need to find the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Sky and Jack started heading towards base, why we weren't teleported into base, I don't know.

"Don't worry Tommy. You'll forget all about this after we send you and the others home." I smiled. We started walking.

"I'll forget I saved you from the Dark Dimension and I won't remember how you helped me save Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack and Kim."

"I have an idea, but first, let's save Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack." We caught up to Jack and Sky.

We arrived at SPD base and hurried to the Command Center. Cruger was at his desk and Kat was working.

"Commander. Kat." Sky said as we walked in. Cruger looked up and Kat turned around, both surprised to see us back so soon. Sky, Jack and I stood up straight with our hands behind our back, like we always do when we address the Commander. Tommy looked around confused, and curious.

"At ease Cadets." Cruger said, looking confused. "What is going on?"

"Sir," I stepped forward. "The Dark Wizard came back, bring with him the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." I explained. "We had his plan all wrong. He's bringing the Rangers back to 2026 and leaving the Evil Villains to take over the world." I paused and looked towards Kat. "He has five Power Rangers now. Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink." Kat started scanning the area. "This is Tommy Oliver, Green Ranger. He was the only one left." I stated, motioning to Tommy, who nodded in acknowledgement. I moved closer to Kat. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the Medaglia of Gods and the Coin of Destruction and set them next to Kat. I stepped back. Kat grabbed the Coin of Destruction.

"How?" She looked at me.

"Zordon had Alpha scan for a high energy source. Tommy and I found it right before it became lost in the earth." The alarms suddenly went off.

"Kat?" Sky asked as Z, Bridge and Syd entered.

"The Dark Wizard sent down Goblin." Kat said.

"Sky. Jack. Join the others. Tommy and I will find the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Jack and Sky nodded.

"What's going on?" Z asked Sky.

"We'll explain later. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency." Sky, Jack, Bridge, Z and Syd left. Kat continued to search for the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

"Found them. They're in a warehouse in the Southern District."

"Right. Let's go." Tommy nodded.

"Emma," Kat said, turning towards me. I looked at Kat. "They are heavily guarded."

"Let's morph." I said to Tommy. He nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time. Dragonzord."

"SPD Emergency. SWAT Mode."

* * *

We arrived at the Warehouse in the Southern District. I stopped and glanced in.

"Well?" Tommy asked.

"A lot, about 50, maybe more."

"Well…what are we going to do?" I demorphed. "What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Shh…watch." I glanced in. I threw a fire ball and quickly hid. It hit one and the others turned. "Get Ready." I moved away from the wall. "SPD Emergency. SWAT Mode." I grabbed my Delta Enforcer and nodded to Tommy. "Let's go." We entered the warehouse. Tommy started to fight the Troobians while I used my Delta Enforcer and started blasting.

"It's Tommy!" Kim said.

"But who's that with him?" Billy wondered. I put my Delta Enforcer away and helped Tommy finished off the rest of the Troobians. We demorphed.

"Emma!" Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy and Jason said. We hurried of to the cage they were being held in. It was just like the cage I was in before when the Dark Wizard kidnapped me, I just don't remember when.

"Where's the lock?" Tommy looked around.

"Stand back." I told them. Tommy took a step back and so did the others. I walked towards the cage and the door opened. Jason had Trini, Kim, Billy and Zack go first and Jason followed behind them. Kim gave Tommy a hug and I smiled.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Trini asked.

"Where are we?" Billy asked.

"There is a lot of explain to do, let just go back to the Command Center." I stated.

"Maybe Zordon has an explanation." Jason stated.

"Yeah…let's go." Trini agreed. Tommy and I glanced at each other before joining everyone. We walked out of the warehouse. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim and Zack stopped.

"This is defiantly not Angel Grove." Billy stated.

"We're in New Tech City, 2026." I said. "Can we discuss this at the Command Center?" We hurried back to SPD.

* * *

"Welcome Rangers." Cruger said as we entered.

"What is that?" Kim asked me quietly.

"Commander, where are the others?"

"They are still battling Goblin." I nodded.

"We'll be in the lounge." I lead the rangers to the lounge.

"This is nice." Billy stated.

"You guys want an explanation?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Sit." I went to my room and grabbed a pen and paper. I just realized that Cruger must have had one of the C or D squad Cadets bring our stuff back to our rooms. I went back into the lounge and handed Tommy the pen and paper. "Remember that thing I mentioned earlier, write yourself a letter and I'll give it to you when I see you again." Tommy started writing. "You guys are in 2026. This is New Tech City. The Dark Wizard brought you here to help Rita destroy you guys."

"Angel Grove!" The rangers said in unison.

"We will be sending you back to the same time that the Dark Wizard took you. Nothing will be different and you will remember nothing of this encounter."

"What about Rita and the citizens of Angel Grove. Will they?" Jason asked.

"Them too." I stated. "No one will remember this expect for us here at SPD."

"What's Tommy doing?" Kim asked.

"Writing a letter to himself."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"He saved me from Rita's Dark Dimension and wants to remember it."

"You were in Rita's Dark Dimension?" Jason asked. I nodded. "Man, Rita is low."

"The Dark Wizard told her too."

"How is Tommy going to get the letter?" Trini asked. I went back to my room and grabbed my recent letter from Zack and Tommy. I went back to the lounge and handed the letters to Zack.

"This has my name on it." Zack said, looking over the letter.

"I know. I just received that the other day." Zack read through the letter, Jason was reading over his shoulder.

"Look like you finally got a date with Angela." Jason joked.

"Since no one but myself will remember this, Jason you're married to Emily, whom you will meet in a few years. Billy, you're also married, but I don't know to whom. Same with you Trini. I don't hear from you two much at all." I looked at Kim and Tommy. "Tommy. Kim. You two get married. All of you have kids."

"Really?" Billy asked.

"And I'm related to…Jason." Jason looked up. "Your cousin Julie?"

"She's 10."

"My mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You told me yourself just before I found out you were the Time Traveler and that Billy, Kim, Adam, and Tommy helped make the Time Traveler." That got them all looking at me.

"You're joking right?" Zack asked. "About the Time Traveler being Jason?"

"Nope." I said. "He was protecting me."

"Having fun, Emma?" I turned around.

"Hey Z." I smiled. "Where are the others?"

"Reporting to Cruger." Z said. Zack handed my letters back to me and Tommy finished his letter.

"Emma, after you left, it felt a little weird." Trini stated.

"Don't worry. You'll see me again." I smiled. "In a year."

"How long did it take you to get back?" Billy asked.

"14 weeks." I said in unison with Bridge, Sky, Syd, Z and Kat. I turned around. I didn't even hear them come in.

"Command Cruger and I would like a world with the Might Morphin' Power Rangers." Kat said. I looked at Billy, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason and Tommy and then back at Kat. "Don't worry Emma. You'll have your chance to say goodbye." Trini, Billy, Zack, Kim, Jason and Tommy stood up and followed Kat out of the lounge. I grabbed Tommy's letter to himself.

"What was that all about?" Syd wondered.

"I do not know." Jack sighed.

"Ok, explain what is going on? Why are you there here and with the past rangers?" Syd asked. Jack, Sky and I sat down. Z, Syd and Bridge sat down as well. I started to explain the Dark Wizards real plan.

* * *

Kat and Cruger stood next to each to other, looking at Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim and Tommy.

"You're probably wondering why we asked you here." Cruger said.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"It's about when Cadet Richardson was in your time." Cruger stated. "How was she?"

"Emma?" Kim asked. Kat nodded.

"Well, she was..." Jason hesitated. "Fine."

"She was confused at first." Billy said.

"But she adjusted pretty quickly." Trini added.

"She talked about you guys a lot though." Kim stated.

"She helped me out a few times." Tommy said.

"And Alpha and Ernie." Jason added.

"And she helped us take down some putties with moves Jason, Tommy and I taught her." Zack finished.

"Right." Kat smiled slightly.

"Oh, she also mentioned that her fellow rangers didn't believe she was ready to become a ranger and that she believed them." Jason added, looking serious.

"We are well aware of that situation and it has been handled." Kat pointed out. Jason relaxed a little.

"I hope you ask the other years, if you seem them." Tommy said. "Since Emma was gone for 14 weeks and she told us we would see her again."

"We plan to." Kat said. "Thank you." Z, Syd, Bridge, Jack, Sky and I walked in.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." Trini smiled, giving me a hug. Kim followed suit.

"It was nice seeing you again, even if I won't remember it." Kim said. Billy gave me a hug, followed by Jason and Tommy.

"Good luck with the Dark Wizard." Tommy said.

"He sounds like a tough one." Jason added.

"Hey, we can take him." I smiled.

"That's the spirit." Zack said, giving me a hug.

"Alright. We programmed the computer to send you back to the moment the Dark Wizard appeared." Kat explained. "You will have no memory of our encounter."

"As Zordon would say. May the power be with you." I said as the six rangers were sent back to their own time.

"That was weird." Z said finally after a moment of awkward silence.

"So does everyone understand what is going on?" I asked.

"So the Dark Wizard is planning on changing history by taking the past rangers so evil can take over." Z stated.

"Basically." I said. "The only thing stopping him is us."

"So now what?" Syd asked.

"We wait." Sky stated. "He knows we know his plan."

"Dismissed Cadets." Cruger said. The other rangers left the Command Center. I stayed.

"Commander."

"Is something wrong Richardson?"

"Sir, since the Dark Wizard plans on bring past rangers here, maybe we should keep someone here to help Syd, Z and Bridge."

"If you are implying what I think you are, we are not sending you alone."

"That's not what I was getting at sir." I said. "I was suggested taking Sky and leaving him here to help the others."

"That will work." Kat said.

"Jack will stay." I looked at Cruger.

"But..." I was stopped when Cruger helped up his hand.

"Sky is being tested and you are part of his test." I looked confused.

"Jack will stay."

"Yes Sir." I said. I turned and started to leave, then I stopped. "Wait..."I turned back around and faced Cruger and Kat. "If Sky is being tested, then am I being tested?"

"You have nothing to worry about." Kat said. "We will keep monitoring the Dark Wizard and keep you posted. I nodded and left the Command Center. The only person left in the lounge was Syd.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sky and Bridge are training the C and D squad Cadets. Z is walking with Jack back to Samuel's Clothing." Syd started for the door.

"Where are you headed?"

"A girl has to shop." Syd said before leaving. I was alone. I sat on the couch. It was too quiet for me, so I stood up and grabbed the phone and dialed the one number I had..

It rang once.

It rang twice.

It rang three times and went to voicemail. "Hi this is Jason Scott. I am currently unavailable right now. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"Hey Jason. It's me, your cousin, Emma. The one you said you'd keep in touch with frequently, but haven't called or sent a letter to for three weeks. I really need to talk to you. Please call me." I paused. "Also, Zack and Tommy have been trying to get a hold of you, you should call them." I hung up the phone. I stood there, thinking about my next move. I didn't want Kat, Cruger or the others to know what I was up to. The phone rang. I answered it. "Jason?"

"No, Tommy." I sighed. "Where you expecting Jason?"

"More like hoping." I said. "What's up?"

"I had called earlier today, but Z said you were on a mission." Tommy said. "I called to see when you would be available."

"I'm available."

"Meet me at the park. I am going to be heading out tomorrow."

"You just got here yesterday."

"There is a family emergency, so I have to head out tomorrow."

"Ok. I will see you at the park." I hung up the phone, grabbed Tommy's letter to himself and left the command center.

* * *

Yes, another "past" story, but with a twist. Will Emma be able to learn anything about her family? Will she grow as a ranger? What is the Dark Wizard doing? (First few chapters may be short).


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. Saban Enterprise owns MMPR. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

Tommy was waiting at the park when I walked up to him. I was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt that Kim and Trini had given me in '93.

"Wow, I haven't seen you wear that in years." Tommy said. "I thought you were on a mission."

"I am still on a mission, just on a break." Tommy looked confused, as I joined him on the bench. "Think about it for a second."

"You're wearing clothes that Kim and Trini gave you in '93."

"Yep."

"Does it have to do with the Power Rangers?"

"Yep."

"Are you going back in time?"

"Bingo." Tommy looked even more confused now than he did before.

"I only remember you coming once in 1993."

"That's because when you went back, we took your memory of what happened."

"What? Now I'm completely lost."

"The Dark Wizard went back in time to help Rita, and soon Zedd, Divatox, Mesagog and other villains. My mission is to stop him." I explained. "However, his plan involves bringing past rangers back here, leaving their time unprotected."

"What!"

"But, we can send the rangers back to the exact time the Dark Wizard took them and they will have no memory of what happened." Tommy was quiet. "You have no memory of what happened, like saving me from Rita's Dark Dimension."

"What!" I handed Tommy his letter to himself.

"It's a let from you." Tommy opened his letter and read it.

"The Coin of Destruction?" Tommy wondered. "What is that, and why did I help you find it?"

"It's what the Dark Wizard has been looking for. We have the Medaglia of Gods, Coin of Gods, and with the Coin of Destruction, we take power away from the Dark Wizard." I explained. "They are both powerful coins that give the user extreme power, one that no one can stop, unless both are used against each other."

"Then after we found the Coin of Destruction, Goldar then kidnapped you and put you in the Dark Dimension where I saved you."

"Yep."

"So, the Dark Wizard took the Rangers here and left Angel Grove unprotected?" I nodded.

"I feel like it was too easy to figure out his plan. It was too…simple."

"It may be only part of his plan." Tommy stated.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"No." I said simply. "Everyone left by the time I got to the lounge."

"Is something else bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"No, I can tell that it is something." Tommy said. "You can talk to me." I hesitated. "Let's walk." We stood up and started walking through the park. "Talk."

"I've been thinking about my family, my real family." I told him. "My life has been a crazy roller coaster. I thought my family died, I lived that way for years. Then I became a ranger and learned that the Dark Wizard was my father, then I found out that Kat and Cruger knew and that my mom was also evil and died at birth. Then I go back in time because the Dark Wizard was trying to turn me evil, but the Time Traveler saved me. After 14 weeks, I finally get back only to find out that I am related to Jason, my dad died when I was a baby and my mom was turned evil by the Dark Wizard who tried to turn me evil, but was saved by Jason and his wife." I took a breath after my rambling. "I just want to set things straight and figure things out. I want to know the truth." I looked at Tommy. "I don't want the others to know because I feel like they wouldn't understand and would want me to focus on other things." Tommy put his hands in his pockets, saying nothing. "The Dark Wizard knows things about me Tommy, things he shouldn't know." I paused. "I just don't know where to start."

"We need to get a hold of Jason." I stopped and looked at Tommy.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"You need to tell Jason. He's the one person who can help you."

"Except no one can get a hold of him." I said. "I left him a message right before you called."

"Let me call Emily. Maybe she knows where he is." Tommy grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Emily, it's Tommy."

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"I'm here with Emma, she needs to talk to Jason, but we can get a hold of him."

"He's out on a business trip. Is everything alright?"

"She needs some answers about her family."

"Let me talk to her."

"Are you sure? You haven't seen her in a few years."

"Just let me talk to her." Tommy held out the phone.

"Emily want to talk to you." I took the phone from Tommy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emma, it's Emily. You have questions about your family?"

"Yeah, I need to set things straight." I told her, slowly. "I want to know the truth about my family." I paused. "There are people out there that miss me, right?"

"Absolutely." Emily said. "You've been gone a long time. I will set you a box that might help, but I will make sure Jason calls you soon."

"Thanks."

"It was good talking to you." Emily said, sounding happy.

"Same."

"We'll talk again soon. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up Tommy's phone.

"Did that help?" Tommy asked as I handed him his phone.

"Emily's going to send me a box, apparently it will help."

"You're going to be fine." Tommy said. "Trust me on this."

"I have always trusted you." Tommy gave me a hug.

"So, is there anything else that happened in the day no one remembers." Tommy asked.

"Remember how I told you and the others that I lost part of my powers." Tommy nodded. "Well, I got them back."

"Really?" I showed him a fire ball.

"Wind." I got rid of the fire ball and focused my energy on a nearby tree. A sudden, gentle, breeze began to blow. "And now earth." I found a flower that had yet to bloom and made it bloom. I looked at Tommy.

"I'm impressed."

"I can control Ice and apparently light, but I haven't had anything happen."

"Can you even control light?"

"I don't know, haven't tried. I have used Ice in the past, but only when I first started."

"Try it now." I made a water ball and focused my energy on turning the ball of water into ice. It worked. "See, I knew you could do it." Tommy said. "Now light."

"Who needs light when I have ice?" Tommy chuckled. I dropped the ball of ice and it shattered when it hit the ground.

"You should head back and I should get ready to go." Tommy said. I gave Tommy a hug.

"It was good to see you."

"Same to you."

"Say hi to Kim for me, and any of the others if you see them."

"I will." Tommy said. "And I think I will start calling you about once a week." I looked at Tommy.

"Really, you will?"

"I will definitely try." I gave Tommy another hug. "And I want to talk to Jason about something else." I looked at Tommy confused. "It will be a surprise."

"Um…ok." I gave Tommy a smile. "I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later." Tommy and I went our separate ways.

* * *

I walked into the lounge where Z, Sky and Bridge were sitting.

"Where were you?" Z asked.

"Out." I said. "Tommy had to end his trip early because of a family emergency, so I went to see him."

"Is everything ok?" Z asked.

"Yeah." I started for my room. "I'm going to change and then I'm going to go train."

"Perfect. I will come with you." Sky said, starting to get up.

"No, I'm going to train alone." I went into my room, quickly changed, and walked back out.

"Emma, are you sure everything is ok?" Z asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, leaving the lounge. I went straight to the training room and started training.

* * *

"Something is up." Z told Kat and Cruger. "She says everything is fine, but I don't think it is."

"Where is she now?" Cruger asked.

"Training by herself." Z stated. "She has never trained by herself, or willingly."

"Or at least not that you know of." Z turned around. I was standing there, arms folded.

"Emma, what is going on?" Z asked.

"Nothing." I told her. "I wanted to try with magic, by myself."

"We are here to help, Emma." Z stated. "Bridge, Syd, myself, and even Sky. We want to help."

"Because you're required to as my teammates."

"Because we're your friends."

"Cadet Richardson." I turned and faced Cruger. "Kat and I have also noticed something has been bothering you the last few weeks." I sighed.

"We can help." Z said again.

"Ok, fine. You win." I said, annoyed. "I've been thinking a lot about my family and how everything is a giant mess. Nothing makes sense and today, I am starting to make sense of it."

"You don't have to do this alone, we can help." Z said. "I can't stress it enough."

"I don't need help." I said.

"If you wanted to look into your parents, all you need to do was ask." Kat said.

"You found information about my family once, and it ended up being false information." I told them. "No offense, but I rather do it my way, which starts with Jason." I stated. "It won't interfere with anything."

"Alright." Cruger said. "Cadet Richardson." Cruger motioned for me to come closer. I walked over to him.

"Yes Commander?"

"I hope you find what you are looking for." Cruger said. "But do not forget we are here for you. If you need help, do not hesitate to ask."

"Yes Commander." I said. "Thank you." I turned and left the Command Center. Z followed.

"Emma, wait." I stopped and turned. "I am not trying to help just because I'm your fellow ranger." Z started. "I'm your friend, and I hope you can trust me like an older sister." Z paused. "I don't have any family, nor did Jack. We considered each other as family and I consider you, and the others, as family as well."

"Z."

"I want to help you."

"Fine." I said. "You can help." I looked at Z. "I…I've always trusted you like an older sister, but I don't want to burden you."

"Maybe something interesting will happen." I chuckled.

"Because nothing interesting ever happens." Z laughed.

"So, where does our search begin?" Z asked.

"After I get my package from Emily and Jason." I told her. "But our main focus is to be the Dark Wizard."

"He won't be too much of a problem." Z said. "We already know of his plan."

"Don't you feel like it's too easy?" I asked as we walked through the door to the lounge.

"What's too easy?" Syd asked. Bridge and Sky looked interested as well.

"The Dark Wizards plan, it feels too easy." I explained. "We figured it out way too quickly." Sky looked at me.

"You're right." He said. "This is too simple."

"So then, what do we do?" Syd asked.

"What we would have done. Act like we know nothing and prepare for the worst." I told them.

I went to my schooling with Kat, wrote in my journal, and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and got ready. I walked out of my room and noticed none of the others were around. I grabbed an apple and ate it before heading to the command center. Commander Cruger was the only one there.

"Good morning Commander." I said. "Where is everybody?"

"Kat is in her lab working. Z and Syd are on patrol. I am not sure where Sky and Bridge are."

"Oh. Ok." I said. "I guess I'll go, do something." I turned to leave.

"Cadet Richardson." I turned back to face Cruger. "Have you practiced your magic before?"

"Not since I learned to control it."

"Did you actually practice your magic last night?"

"Yes," I said. "I was practicing with my ice magic." I paused and made a water ball appear. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and blew onto the water ball, turning it to ice. I then brought my other hand over it and turned the ice into snow. I moved both my hands and let the snow slowly fall to the ground.

"You're coming much stronger."

"Thank you sir." I smiled. "I froze most of the equipment in the training room." A beeping sound came from the computers. "Commander? What is that?" I asked, as I moved towards the computer.

"That's our alarm to tell when time is being changed." Kat said as she walked in. "To tell us."

"The Dark Wizard went back in time." I grabbed my necklace and checked the year. "1994." I looked at Kat. "We need Sky."

"Sky. Report to the Command Center immediately." There was no reply.

"I'll be right back." I hurried to the lounge and looked around and sighed. Quickly changing into something more '94 style and looked around again before I hurried back to the Command Center, shoulder bag in tow. "Still no Sky?"

"I found his morpher. Boom went to retrieve him."

"We need to watch for any signs the Dark Wizard brought the past rangers here." Sky walked in with Boom.

"What's wrong?"

"Answer your morpher next time. We need to go." I grabbed the hourglass and Sky took the other side.

* * *

Yes, another "past" story, but with a twist. Will Emma be able to learn anything about her family? Will she grow as a ranger? What is the Dark Wizard doing? Is this the only thing he is doing?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. Saban Enterprise owns MMPR. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

MMPR Season 2 Episode 38

* * *

We teleported to 1994.

"Angel Grove Park." I said, putting the necklace away.

"We needed to find the rangers. We need to see if they are still here." My communicator went off. I glanced around and moved Sky behind a tree.

"You've got Emma."

"Emma?" I heard Alpha's voice. "Ayaiyaiyai! What is going on?"

"Alpha. Zordon. Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"Emily, teleport to the Command Center immediately. You may be in danger." I looked at Sky before teleporting. I looked at Zordon and Alpha.

"I have a lot to explain and very little time." I told them. "But first, I need you to teleport my fellow ranger here." Alpha looked confused. "I'll explain everything." Alpha did as I asked and soon Sky was next to me."

"Ayaiyaiyai, this day keeps getting weirder."

"Where are the rangers?" I asked.

"They vanished." Alpha said as the alarms went off. "Ayaiyaiyai! Zedd's monsters are back!" I turned to the viewing globe. I spied five monsters attacking Angel Grove.

"Ok, I'll sum it up for you." I said, turning back towards Alpha and Zordon. "The Dark Wizard is trying to take the past rangers to the future to help Lord Zedd take over the world." I explained. "He's going to leave the world unprotected."

"Ayaiyaiyai. What are we going to do? Lord Zedd's monsters will destroy the city."

"Not with us here." I told them. "I was not brought here by the Time Traveler. I came on my own." I showed them the necklace. "I will bring the rangers back, and it will be like it never happened, because to you, it wouldn't have happened."

"But first," Sky spoke. "We remind the Dark Wizard who he's messing with." I looked at Sky with a smile.

"Let's send these monsters packing."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!" We morphed.

"Emily, are you sure you understand the consequences."

"Zordon, it's what we have to do." I told them. "The moment we find the rangers, we will send them back to the exact moment they disappeared. No one will remember a thing."

"Then may the power be with you."

"Thank you Zordon." Alpha teleported Sky and I to the battle scene.

* * *

"With no pesky rangers, we got the run of this town." Slippery Shark said.

"Guess again!" Sky said as we faced the five monsters.

"Power Rangers!" The monsters exclaimed.

"But we were told there would be no more rangers." Pirantishead said.

"They were wrong." I told them.

"We can take them; there are only two of them." The Cruel Crayfish the five monsters got ready to fight.

"Let's do this." Sky said as the monsters charged at us.

"Delta Enforces!" Sky and I fired a couple shots at the monsters, sending them back.

"That's no fair!" Gowfish said.

"Neither is five against two." I stated.

"We're outta here!" The five monsters fled. Sky and I looked at each other.

"Scaredy cats." Sky said.

"Let's find the rangers." I teleported back to the Command Center. Alpha teleported Sky back. We demorphed.

"They'll be back." Sky said.

"We'll be quick with finding the rangers." I told Zordon. "Again, none of this will be remembered. It will be like it never happened." I grabbed my necklace and checked the year. 2026. "He's back in our time."

"Good luck Emma." Alpha told me.

"And may the power be with you." Sky and I grabbed the necklace and teleported back to New Tech 2026.

* * *

We teleported back into the SPD Command Center. This time, I put the necklace away and went towards the computer. Kat wasn't around, so I started the search.

"Cadets."

"We've got to work fast." I said, starting the search.

"Is everything alright?" Cruger asked.

"The Dark Wizard has five monsters attacking 1994. If we don't act fast, time will change."

"Emma, we'll be fine." Sky said.

"The Dark Wizard is cunning and has something up his sleeve." I stated when the alarms went off. "See." Kat hurried in and shortly after her, Syd, Z and Bridge. Kat brought up a video.

"The Dark Wizard has sent down a monster." Kat said. "Bugtick."

"We're on it." Bridge said.

"Sky will go with you." I said, as I got a bing of six colors on screen. "I've got rangers to save."

"Emma…" Sky hesitated.

"I've got this. Go!" I told them. Sky hesitated but grabbed his morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency!" The four rangers left.

"Emma, is everything alright?" Kat asked as I grabbed my morpher.

"I don't like how easy this is." I told them. I grabbed my morpher. "SPD Emergency!" I hurried out of the Command Center.

* * *

I arrived where the computer pinpointed six colored blips. Another warehouse. I stepped inside. However, I only spotted one ranger, and he wasn't in a cage.

"Adam!" I hurried over and he looked up.

"Emma?" Adam looked confused.

"Where are the others?" I asked quickly.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Adam said. "One minute we were fighting monsters that were attacking Angel Grove and the next minute I'm tied to this post." I quickly untied Adam. I grabbed my morpher.

"Kat. I found one ranger. Are the other five still in the warehouse?"

"Yes." Kat's voice replied. "When I zoom in, it shows that they are not near each other, but in the same location.

"Alright, thanks Kat." I looked at Adam.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. "And why are you morphed?"

"I'll explain everything after we find the others."

"Right."

"Morph."

"It's Morphin' Time! Mastadon." When Adam morphed, I looked around.

"We should split up."

"I think that's a bad idea."

"Adam. Listen. The faster we find the others, the faster you can get back to Angel Grove."

"Get back?"

"Let's split up."

"Ok." Adam finally agreed. Adam and I started in the same direction until we hit a fork in the rod. "HELLO!" Adam yelled.

"Adam!" I hissed quietly. "We don't know if there is anyone besides us here."

"Adam!" Once voice yelled from one direction.

"Adam?" Another voiced sounded from the other direction. I looked at Adam.

"Split up." I said. Adam went one way while I went the other way.

* * *

I hurried towards the voice and spotted Billy.

"Billy!" I ran over to him.

"Emma? Is that you?"

"In the flesh." I untied Billy.

"I thought I heard Adam's voice?"

"You did. He went another way."

"What is happening?" Billy asked.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we find the others." I smiled. "Morph."

"It's Morphin' Time. Triceratops." When Billy morphed, I looked at him.

"We need to find the others." I told him. "Let's go." He nodded and we continued on our way.

* * *

"Aisha!" Adam hurried over to her.

"Adam!" Adam untied Aisha. "What is going on?"

"I don't even know." Adam explained. "Morph." Aisha grabbed her morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time. Sabretooth Tiger." Aisha looked at Adam. "I heard Rocky's voice this way."

"Let's go." Adam and Aisha hurried off in the direction that Aisha pointed. It wasn't long before they found Rocky. Adam untied him.

"What is going on?"

"No one knows." Adam and Aisha said.

"Morph, we need to find the others." Adam said.

"It's Morphin' Time. Tyrannosaurs."

"This way." Adam said, pointing back in the direction they came.

"But that's the way we came Adam." Aisha pointed out.

"Emma may have found the others."

"Wait…" Aisha and Rocky stopped. "Emma?"

"Yep." Adam said. "She says she can explain everything."

"Well then, lets go." Aisha said.

* * *

Billy and I heard voices as we were searching and ran towards them.

"Kimberly, are you alright?"

"Yes." Kim said. "Tommy, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Tommy. Kimberly." Billy said when we came into view.

"Billy, man, I'm so glad you're ok." Tommy looked at me.

"Hi Tommy. Hi Kim." I said.

"Emma?" Kim looked confused. I nodded.

"You promised you wouldn't morph!" Tommy said. I couldn't reply because there was a blast.

"I'll explain later. Morph." Tommy and Kim looked at each other.

"It's Morphin' Time! Dragon Zord."

"Pterodactyl."

"Let's go." I lead the way towards the blast. We saw Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Adam, Rocky, Aisha I'm glad to see you're alright." Tommy said.

"We have a problem." Aisha said. "Those are not putties."

"Troobians!"

"What?" All six rangers exclaimed. I turned to face them quickly.

"The reason I'm Morphed is because we're not in Angel Grove." I paused. "Welcome to my time, New Tech City, 2026." I turned and jumped into battle. Soon the other rangers joined me and together we defeated the Troobians.

"Ok." Tommy said when we regrouped. "What is going on?" I demorphed and everyone followed suit.

"The Dark Wizard took you from 1994 so Lord Zedd could take over the world." I explained as we headed out of the warehouse. "So he brought you here to 2026."

"What about Angel Grove?" Billy asked.

"Fine, when we left it." I said. "But don't worry, we're sending you back to the exact time the Dark Wizard took you and you won't remember a thing."

"Where are we going?" Aisha asked.

"Back to my Command Center." I told them. "That's where we'll send you back."

"When did you get back home?" Kim asked.

"Well, it's March, almost April, so a few weeks ago, about a month." I explained. "I was gone for 14 weeks."

"Really?" Rocky asked. I nodded. "Man, that sucks."

"It's fine. I get to see you all again in 2004."

"Why is that?" Billy asked.

"I was turned evil and Tommy knew exactly what to do." Everyone stopped.

"How did Tommy even know you were in 2004?" Billy asked as we started walking again.

"He was a Dino Ranger, as well as the…commander one would say." I said. "I stayed with him."

"A Ranger still?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "And you all did well to keep in touch after all those years. Still do." The rangers smiled. We finally saw the command center in sight. "We're close." The ground shook.

"Emma, come in." I heard Sky's voice. I grabbed my morpher.

"What's going on Sky?"

"Bugtick has grown, we need you to form the Megazord."

"I'll join you shortly." I looked at Tommy and the others. "Quickly, follow me." I lead the rangers into the Command Center.

"Emma, the others need you." Kat said when I ran in.

"Yeah, I know." I looked at Tommy and the others. "I'll be back." I grabbed my Morpher. "SPD Emergency! SWAT mode." I morphed and hurried to the SWAT Flyers. I jumped in a joined the others.

Tommy, Kim, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Billy glanced nervously at each other.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Kat told them. "My name is Kat."

"And I am Commander Cruger. We are glad to see that you are safe."

"We're glad to see Emma made it back." Aisha said.

"And is happy." Billy added.

"She is happy, right?" Tommy asked.

"She is." Kat said. Kat looked at Cruger before facing Tommy, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Billy. "How was she?" Kat asked. "When she was with you, how was she?"

"Hurt, confused, didn't know if she was going to ever get back or even if she wanted to come back." Kim explained.

"She wanted to help." Billy explained. "More than anything she wanted to help us fight. She learned how to help in our Command Center." Billy looked around. "Which was much smaller than this."

"But she was happy." Adam said. "She got to be a teenager. She didn't have to focus on school or fighting or training, she got to be a kid."

"It's not like she didn't train or fight, she did." Rocky stated. "But fight is in her blood."

"She learned Martial Arts with myself, Adam, Rocky and another, retired, ranger, Jason." Tommy said. Tommy turned and watches the battle on screen of the SWAT Megazord against Bugtick. "She did exactly what we are doing now, watching the battle, wishing there was something we could do."

"She was an asset." Aisha stated.

"Definitely." The others agreed.

"That's good to hear." Cruger said. The Megazord went back to normal when Bugtick was contained.

"They did it." Aisha said. Soon the Rangers and I returned, fully demorphed. Sky handed Cruger a confinement card.

"Now what?"

"We have to get back to Angel Grove before Lord Zedd and his goons destroy the city." Tommy said.

"Right." The others said.

"Stay safe." I said. "And may the power be with you."

"And with you." Tommy said before they were teleported back to their own time. Everyone was quiet.

"So, remember that comment about Time Traveling being exhausting." I said. "It's still true. I'm going to bed."

"Same." Sky said.

"It's almost time for lunch." Syd stated.

"Need a nap." I said, leaving the Command Center. Sky followed behind.

"Sky's taking a nap?" Bridge said slowly. "Is there something I missed?"

"Weird."

"They will need their rest." Kat said. "We don't know when they will need to move on."

* * *

We slept for two hours then had a lite lunch.

"Now I understand why you wanted to sleep for days after your return." Sky said, eating his fruit salad.

"I use to fall asleep super early on the days I would travel." I told him. "I don't know what it is about Time Traveling, but it is exhausting." The alarms went off. I never thought I would hear Sky sigh. "Come on, lets go." We quickly scarfed down the rest of the food before leaving the lounge and going to the command center.

"Commander?"

"Troobians." Commander said. "The others are on it." Cruger stated. "It's best prepare yourself."

"Yes sir." We said as the alarm sounded again.

"Sir?" Sky asked.

"The Dark Wizard is at it again. 1996."

"No rest for the weary." I said. I grabbed the necklace and we were gone.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me from day one. You are awesome and the reason I do this!

Sorry its taken so long to post again, I really have no good excuse for it this time. I was let go from my job in April and got a new one in May, which gives me a little more time to write. Hopefully will post more soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. Saban Enterprise owns MMPR. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

PR Zeo Episode 49

* * *

"Angel Grove?" Sky asked.

"Good guess." I smiled, putting the necklace away. "With Zeo."

"We've been here before." Sky pointed out. "Twice."

"And if I'm right, we'll be back again." I stated simply.

"Hello Rangers." Sky and I turned. There was someone familiar that Sky and I both knew.

"Stingray." Sky said, getting defensive.

"Miss me rangers?" Stingray asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To stop you, of course." Stingray smiled.

"We're here to stop you." Sky stated.

"Sky, it's time to Morph."

"Not so fast." Stingray laughed. "Cogs!" We were suddenly surrounded.

"What are these?"

"Cogs, probably gifts from Prince Gasket."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." I stated. "Ready?" I asked Sky, holding my morpher. Sky nodded.

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency!" We quickly morphed and jumped into battle. Sky was struggling. I finished off the cogs around me and went to help Sky.

"They're tough."

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sky said. "We're out numbered."

"Yeah, we are." I said slowly. "I think we need to regroup."

"Right." Sky said, but we didn't even get a chance. We were ambushed again. I was faring well, but Sky was struggling. We were both knocked back and demorphed. "We've got to do something!"

"I've got a surprise for you." I told Sky as the Cogs came closer. I touched the ground, and the ground started to shake. Vines shot up, stopping some of the Cogs in place. "We don't have much time."

"You got your powers back?" Sky asked, shocked.

"Yep." I huffed. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Sky said. "You?"

"Lots of power and using it again is a little bit exhausting." I explained.

"The vines are not going to hold much longer."

"I know…" Suddenly we were out of the park and in the Command Center.

"Ayaiyaiyai!" I heard Alpha's voice. "That was close!"

"Alpha! Zordon!" I said, standing up. "And Billy! Right on time." Sky stood up and looked around. Billy and Alpha were working at the control panels. They stopped and turned around.

"Are you alright?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah." I stated.

"Who's this?" Billy asked, pointing to Sky.

"Sky Tate. A fellow ranger." I explained. "Where are the rangers?"

"We are unsure." Zordon said.

"I am here because the Dark Wizard is trying to help the Machine Empire by taking the past rangers to the future, leaving Angel Grove unprotected." I explained. "That monster who sent the Cogs was Stingray. He's the Dark Wizards right hand man."

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai!" Alpha voiced, getting back to work.

"That explains why we can't find the rangers." Billy said, helping Alpha. I grabbed my necklace.

"2026." I said. "Stingray must have used the Cogs as a distraction to go back to 2026."

"We should go." Sky said.

"I'm coming with you." Billy said, turning away from the counsel. I nodded.

"Alright." I said. "When we find the rangers, we can, and will, send them back to the time of day that the Dark Wizard took the rangers. No one will remember a thing."

"Ayaiyaiyai. This is all one big mess."

"Good luck Emma." Zordon said. "And may the power be with you all." I grabbed my necklace. Billy took my hand. Sky took the other half of the necklace and took Billy's hand. We were gone.

* * *

We returned to the SPD Command Center where the other rangers were after their battle with Troobians. I went straight to the computer and started looking around town, using the computer to see if I could find six rangers. Billy tried to helped Kat and I.

"Hey, what's going on?" Syd asked.

"Stingray distracted us." Sky told them. "He was in 1996 with the Dark Wizard and they both got away.

"Earth to Emily." Z said, noticing how intensely I was working on scanning the area with Billy. A speck of gold appeared on the screen.

"Jason." Billy said, looking at me. "But where are the others?" I quickly turned to face Sky.

"Sky, you will stay here. This is just the opportunity the Dark Wizard would take advantage of."

"You're right and you're wrong." Sky said, stepping forward. "This is the perfect opportunity, but I'm not staying." Sky said. "You may get ambushed while were fighting." Sky said as Kat zoomed into Jason's location. "Not happening."

"Which looks like a possibility." Syd stated, pointing to the computer screens video feed. "Troobians."

"Alright. Kat will you help Billy find the others?" Kat nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency."

"Let's go." I said to Sky, running out of the command center. Sky followed quickly behind.

* * *

"Ah man…" Jason muttered. "I'm not sure where I am and I have no idea what you are, but I am not going to back down." Jason stated. "But I wish the others were here." Jason thought as he jumped into battle, but was unsure if he would be able to handle all of the foot soldiers, but he was for sure going to try, even if he was outnumbered.

Suddenly, a streak of white joined him.

"Sorry I was late for the party." I said.

"Emma?" Jason sounded surprised, as well as confused. Sky joined us.

"I'll explain later. Time to Gung-ho." Jason nodded. The three of us jumped into battle. We finished off the Troobians together. We regrouped.

"Power down." Sky and I power down. Jason followed suit.

"Welcome to New Tech City." I said. "2026." Jason looked around. "The Dark Wizard brought you here to help the Machine Empire take over."

"Do you know where the others are?" Jason asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said. "Kat…my Kat," I had to remember to clarify. "and Billy are continuing my search, but we have come up with nothing so far."

"Are you sure they are here?"

"Alpha and Billy couldn't find anyone in Angel Grove." I told him. "We just came back from you time. No one was there."

"Let's head back to the command center." Sky said. "We can assist Kat with the search." I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Sky led the way. Jason and I followed. There was a lot to explain, but first we had to find the other rangers.

* * *

We got back Base and headed straight to the Command Center. Jason surveyed his surroundings.

"Anything Kat?" I asked, walking in.

"Not yet." Kat said, turning away from the computer. "Welcome Jason."

"Uh…thanks." Jason said slowly. He leaned into me. "They know me?"

"Well yeah." I smiled. "The Dark Wizard has done this before, brought you here when you were first a ranger." I explained. "And you were the Time Traveler and you're my uncle, godfather, so you've become well known here." I obviously confused him but the weird look that he gave me. "Long story.

"How is it that we can't find the other rangers?" Sky asked. "So far, we have been able to find them fairly quickly."

"But if they are hidden…" Jason trailed off.

"Remember when I first joined SPD, my very first mission before I became a ranger? You couldn't find me without a way of tracking me." I said. "Maybe we can use the power that the Zeo Crystals gave everyone to find them." Then I spotted the communicator on Jason's wrist. I looked at mine and got an idea. "Actually, I have a better idea." I said, taking my wrist communicator off. "What about these?"

"What good will those do here?" Sky asked. "They don't work here."

"But we may be able to track them." I told him. "Each of the rangers has one. Billy used the same technology in each of them when he made them. This is how the rangers teleport. This is how the rangers communicate."

"It's better than nothing." Jason said. I handed Billy my communicator. Billy helped Kat search for the rangers, using the communicator that was now connected to the computers. It worked, sort of. We were able to pinpoint three other rangers.

"Rocky, Tommy and Adam." Billy said, looking at the map. "But where are Kat and Tanya?"

"They are not together." Sky said with a sigh.

"We'll have to split up." I said. "Sky, head to the docks. You'll find Tommy." I turned to Jason. "You'll find Rocky in the south district. I'll be heading that way, but I will leave you to find Adam, over by the warehouse district." I explained. "Kat and Billy will continued to search for Katherine and Tanya." I looked at Kat.

"We will let you know if we find them." Kat said. I nodded.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing my morpher.

"Ready." Sky said, grabbing his morpher as well.

"SPD Emergency."

"It's morphin time. Gold Ranger Power." The three of us morphed and we were one our way.

* * *

Sky arrived at the docks where Tommy was already fighting Troobians.

"What are these things." Tommy wondered as Sky joined him.

"Troobians." Sky said, standing next to him.

"Troobians?" Tommy said, looking at Sky confused. "Wait…That suit…Troobians…Emma!"

"Yeah, she's gone to find your friends." Sky said. "Let's finish this." Tommy nodded and the two of them jumped into battle.

* * *

Jason and I headed to the south district. We stopped at a fork in the road.

"This is where we split." I said. "Just keep heading straight and you should find Rocky." Jason nodded and we went our separate ways. Jason continued forward. He stopped behind some bushes, looking around for Rocky. Jason spotted him only a few steps away, but surrounded by Troobians. Jason planned his route and snuck up behind Rocky, who was trying to undo the knots in his ropes.

"Hold on Rocky." Jason whispered. "I'll get you out of here."

"Jason, what is going on?" Rocky whispered, trying not to draw attention to him and Jason. Jason worked on untying the ropes. "Where are we and what are those things?"

"Long story, but be ready to morph." Jason said, as he finished freeing Rocky from his ropes. "Now!" Rocky jumped up.

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue." Rocky said, morphing. Jason joined Rocky in battle stance.

"Let's take'em down." Jason said. Rocky nodded.

"Agreed." The two of them jumped into battle.

* * *

I hurried down toward the warehouse district, hoping to find Adam quickly. However, I wasn't expecting Stingray to be with Adam, and there were plenty of Troobians with them. I stopped and focused on listening.

"Tell me about the White Ranger." Stingray said to Adam.

"White Ranger?" Adam asked, perplexed. "Who are you talking about? Tommy hasn't been the White Ranger since we got our Zeo Powers."

"Not that White Ranger." Stingray bellowed in frustration. I walked in.

"This White Ranger." I said, making Adam and Stingray turn.

"I should have known you'd come to save your friend."

"I should have known what you were planning." I said slowly. "Now I know."

"Do you now?" Stingray said slowly as more Troobians filled the warehouse. I demorphed. "Scared?"

"Hardly." I said.

"Troobians, attack!" Troobians started for me. First things first, I needed to get to Adam. I had an opening, so I hurried over to him, blocking my path with a vine wall.

"Emma? What's going on?" Adam asked as I quickly untied him from the pole he was tied to.

"I'll explain everything as soon as I can." I told him. "Second thing." I grabbed my morpher. "It's morphin time." Adam grabbed his morpher.

"SPD Emergency!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green." We morphed. "There are a lot of them. What are we going to do?"

"Third." I grabbed my morpher again. "Kat, this is Emma. I…" Suddenly there was an explosion. Adam and I went flying, my morpher sliding further away then I wanted. We were in trouble.

* * *

"Emma?" Kat said, trying to get communication back.

"We lost her." Billy said, sounding worried.

"Kat. Send the Rangers to Cadet Richardson's last location. She may need our help." Kat nodded. The alarm sounded and Z, Syd and Bridge came running in. "Rangers. Emma needs our help. She headed into the Warehouse District. We will get a hold of Sky. He will meet you there."

"Ready?" Bridge asked, pulling his morpher up.

"Ready." Z and Syd followed suit.

"SPD Emergency."

* * *

"That's the last of them." Sky said, regrouping with Tommy. "We should…"

"Sky come in." Sky stopped and grabbed his morpher.

"What's wrong Kat?"

"Emma's in trouble." Kat said. "We lost communication with her. The other rangers are already on their way."

"Right. I'll be there shortly."

"I'm coming with you." Tommy said quickly. "Emma may need all the help you can get." Tommy said. "Plus you said Emma was going to find the others and they may need help as well."

"I couldn't see you doing anything else." Sky said. "Come on. We'll grab your friends on the way."

* * *

Jason and Rocky regrouped once all the Troobians were defeated.

"Alright Jason, what is going on?" Rocky asked. "Where are we?"

"New Tech City." Jason said. "It's hard to explain." Jason turned around. "Come on. Let's head back this way and meet up with the others."

"Right." Rocky said. Jason and Rocky hurried back to where he and I split, meeting up with Syd, Z and Bridge. Sky and Tommy were not far behind.

"Rocky. Jason. It's so good to see you." Tommy said.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Emma tried to contact us at SPD Base, but Communication was interrupted and then lost." Bridge explained.

"We should get going." Tommy said.

"He's right. Let's go." Z said. The SPD Rangers led the way with Jason, Rocky and Tommy close behind.

* * *

Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z, Tommy, Rocky and Jason entered the warehouse. Everyone stopped.

"It's…empty…" Rocky said what everyone else was thinking.

"Not completely empty…" Jason said, walking over to a pile of crates. He picked up something white lying next to them. A morpher. Jason held it up.

"That's Emma's Morpher." Z exclaimed as Jason joined the group.

"Well…we can't track her this way." Syd stated.

"Emma's smart." Sky said. "She'll alert us. She has before."

"That was before she gained full control over her powers." Syd reminded him. "And before most of her powers disappeared."

"We can still track her powers." Bridge stated. "We just need to put the molecular scan of Emma into the computer and it will scan for Emma's powers." Bridge explained.

"And it will work?" Tommy asked, everyone ignoring Rocky's confused look.

"It should." Bridge stated. "Even though she now has full control over her powers, and only the water element, her molecular scan hasn't changed. Using that, the computers will search for a match." Bridge smiled. "The process is actually quite fascinating. You start by…"

"Bridge." Syd interrupted. "Don't start. Now is not the time."

"Is Adam with her?" Jason asked.

"Let's hope so." Sky said. "Come on. Let's head back." Sky led the way back.

* * *

"I have put Emily's molecular scan into the computer and started scanning the area." Kat explained.

"Billy, have we found where Katherine and Tanya are?" Jason asked. Billy shook his head.

"We can't find them anywhere." Billy told Jason, Tommy and Rocky. "And I no longer have a trace on Adam's morpher or communicator. Something is blocking the signal."

"He's with Emma." Sky said. "I'm sure of it."

"Once Emma starts using her powers, the computer will be able to find her quicker than just scanning the area." Kat said.

"Why's that?" Rocky asked.

"The computer and scanner recognize Emily's powers." Kat explained. "And will with or without her using her powers. If she uses her powers, the computer will detect it quicker than without."

"Oh." Rocky said.

"We will find them Rangers." Cruger stated. "And when we do, we'll be ready."

* * *

"Well, this make things worse." I heard a familiar voice say. I slowly blinked my eyes open.

"Tanya, it's not…" Adam sounded.

"No." That was Katherine. "We are in this mess because of her."

"No we're not." Adam said again.

"Trust me. This is not ideal for me either." I grumbled, sitting up off the floor. I rubbed my head.

"Emma." Adam knelt down next to me. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" I asked. "How did we get here?"

"We were surrounded. We tried fighting, but we were outnumbered. We were separated and you tried to get to me, but then you were captured and so was I. You continued fighting and were knocked unconscious." Adam said, standing up. Adam grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. Tanya and Katherine were standing nearby. I examined the cage. Same one as the last time I was in this situation. I checked for my morpher, but sighed, remembering that I never retrieved it.

"We'll this no escaping from this cage, at least from the inside." I trailed off.

"You got that from just standing there?" Tanya asked. Zeo Tanya, not the Tanya that made amends. I have to remember that.

"Don't underestimate me." I told her. I've been in this situation before. Touching any part of this cage will shock you. The doors, though it may not look like there are doors, open from the outside."

"The white Ranger is right." Stingray appeared.

"Stringray…" I said, moving closer to the edge of the cage.

"I can promise your release, Zeo Rangers." Stingray said slowly. "On one condition."

"We're listening." Adam said cautiously.

"Defeat the White Ranger."

"What!" Adam and I exclaimed.

"And you promise you will let us go?" Katherine asked.

"Of course."

"We'll do it." Tanya said, Katherine nodded in agreement.

"No, we won't." Adam said, more to Katherine and Tanya than Stingray.

"Adam…" I sighed.

"No." Adam said again. "We are not fighting you."

"Do I see a conspiracy?" Stingray laughed.

"Adam." I said, making him face me. "It may be the only way." I whispered.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"We are." Katherine said, interrupting. "We're in this mess because of her." Katherine glared at me. "I knew we couldn't trust her."

"Then, let the battle begin." Troobians surrounded us, leading us out of the cage. "The terms are simple." Stingray said. "Defeat the white ranger, and the traitor, and the two of you are free to leave." Katherine and Tanya stood on one side of the room and Adam and I were on the other.

"Do you have a plan?" Adam asked.

"I hope…"

"You hope?"

"I hope it works."

"Begin." Stingray said.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink."

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow."

"They morphed…" I said, as they came running towards Adam and I.

"Should we morph?" Adam asked, bracing himself.

"You can, but I can't." I told him, throwing up a wall of vines, which latched on to Katherine and Tanya, stopping them for a brief moment. "I don't have my morpher."

"Can you explain your plan a little more?" Adam asked as Tanya and Katherine worked to get the vines off.

"Use my magic to slow Katherine and Tanya down until help arrives."

"Help?" Adam asked interested. "The others? How?"

"Kat and Commander Cruger can track my powers, so I hope that this works." I said, as Tanya and Katherine got free. I quickly brought vines up again, but Tanya and Katherine rolled out of the way.

"We may need to fight." Adam said, getting in defense mode.

"I…I don't want to fight them." I said slowly, throwing water and making the ground freeze.

"Emma, I don't think we have a choice."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me from day one. You are awesome and the reason I do this!

Sorry its taken so long to post again, I really have no good excuse for it this time. I was let go from my job in April and got a new one in May, which gives me a little more time to write. Hopefully will post more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo or Turbo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

The alarm sounded. Kat hurried to the computer as Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge, Tommy, Jason and Rocky turned.

"Emma?" Z asked. Kat pulled the map up on the screen. Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z examined it.

"Yes." Kat replied. "Hurry. I can't receive a video feed and she may be in trouble."

"Right." Sky looked at Syd, Z and Bridge. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency."

"It's Morphin' time." Tommy said.

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue."

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red."

"Gold Ranger Power."

"Let's go." Sky said, leading the way.

* * *

"Billy." Kat said, making Billy turn from the computer. Cruger was standing with Kat. "You've spent time with Emma, correct?"

"4 weeks, even though I wasn't around much for the last week."

"We met you before, twice, but the last two weeks, '95 and '96, how was Emma?"

"1996 was hard for her, but you will have to ask Tommy, Rocky, Jason and Adam." Billy told them. "In 1995, she helped out Ernie at the Youth Center. She got along well with everyone, except for Katherine. Her and Adam became close too. She even helped me build a machine to save Tommy."

"She had fun?"

"Yeah, she really did and she was always willing to help." Billy explained. "No matter the situation." Kat smiled.

"Thank you." Kat said.

"So, can you explain to me how we are getting back to Angel Grove?"

* * *

I quickly threw up another way of vines, buying Adam and I some time to regroup after fighting Tanya and Katherine in hand to hand combat. We regrouped behind the cage.

"Did you notice anything strange with their eyes before they morphed?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. I was trying not to harm them, but I was becoming worn out.

"Strange?" Adam asked, looking behind him where the vines were. "How?"

"It's like their being controlled. They are getting progressively stronger as the battle goes on. My walls of defense are only buying us a little time." The vine walls were destroyed.

"Ok." Adam said, looking back at me. "I see your point." I turned and brought my hands down, making the ground shake. I brought up more vines, which grabbed on to Tanya and Katherine yet again. I then focused on freezing their feet to the ground before putting up a wall of fire. I sat down on the ground, feeling extremely dizzy.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't look too well."

"Adam…I can't do this…" I said slowly, trying to shake the dizziness. "I can't keep doing this…"

"Do you think your plan worked?" Adam asked.

"Let's hope so." We watched as Kat and Tanya broke free of the vines and ice. I stood up. "I didn't want to hurt them, but it seems we have no choice." I moved closer to the wall of fire and with a flick of my hand, it was gone. Adam came and stood next to me.

"We have to continue fighting. The real Tanya and Kat are in there somewhere." I nodded in agreement and Tanya and Katherine walked towards us.

"Do your worst." I said to Katherine and Tanya. "I will not back down."

"So, White Ranger, you still haven't given up?" Stinger asked, laughing slightly.

"Never have. Never will." Katherine and Tanya charged at Adam and I. Katherine fought against me, Tanya against Adam. Everything was going so fast, I never noticed a Red Ranger move between Katherine and I.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" It was Tommy. Jason had stepped between Adam and Tanya. Adam pulled me back.

"It worked." Adam said with a smile. "Your plan worked."

"Troobians!" Stingray yelled. "Stop them."

"We'll handle the Troobians." Sky said to Tommy. "You try to snap your friends out of it."

"Right." Tommy and Jason said, keeping their focus on Katherine and Tanya. Z walked up to me. Tommy and Jason had gotten Katherine and Tanya demorphed. How I don't know.

"Here, you might need this." Z said, handing me my morpher.

"Awesome. Thanks" I said, clipping my morpher to my belt.

"You're not going to morph?" Z asked.

"I'm exhausted and just ready to finish this." I said, stepping in front of everyone. "Stand back." I brought my hands in front of me, keeping my gaze on the Troobians. I made a fireball and aimed it towards the Troobians. However, instead of my intended fireball, a big blast of fire hit them instead.

"Whoa." I heard behind me by multiple people. I was surprised as well, as the blast took out over half of the Troobians. The fire blast distracted Tommy and Jason long enough for Katherine and Tanya to make a run for me.

"Katherine! Tanya! No!" Tommy yelled, sprinting forward. I quickly turned and froze their feet to the ground.

"Can't you see I'm on your side?" I exclaimed in frustration. I stared into their eyes. "I knew it!"

"Emma?" Jason asked, hurrying over with Tommy.

"They're under a spell. Stingray must have found out that we didn't…don't…see eye to eye."

"We need to break their spell." Rocky said.

"We'll finish of the Troobians and stop Stingray." Sky said. Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z came and stood by me. I grabbed my morpher.

"SPD Emergency!" I morphed. We jumped into battle.

"Come on Katherine. Snap out of it." Tommy said; as Katherine and Tanya were struggling getting their feet unfroze. "We're your friends."

"Tommy…" Katherine said slowly. "We need to stop Emma…"

"No, we need to stop you." Adam said. "Emma's over there fighting our way out." Tanya and Katherine broke free, but Jason and Tommy stopped them before getting too far.

"She was fighting us. She's the reason we're in this mess." Tanya stated.

"She didn't want to fight you." Adam explained quickly. "All the vines, walls and freezing your feet was to stop you. She was afraid of hurting you." Jason and Tommy turned Katherine and Tanya around to face the battle as it finished.

"5 new rangers?" Tanya asked confused.

"Your times up, Stingray." Sky said.

"What are you and the Dark Wizard up to?" Syd asked.

"See ya Rangers!" Stingray laughed, and in a puff of smoke, he was gone. I turned and saw Tanya and Katherine watching, Tommy and Jason holding them back. I walked up to them; Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge right behind me. I stopped in front of Katherine and Tanya.

"Power down." I said, demorphing. The other rangers followed suit. "I made a promise that I wouldn't morph into my ranger uniform until I was back into my time with my fellow rangers." I gave them a small smile. "I didn't morph to prove to you that I am a ranger, I morphed because that's what rangers do when a situation calls for it." Adam stood next to me, patting my shoulder.

"Is that enough for you?" Adam asked. Tanya and Katherine said nothing. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling super dizzy. I grabbed Adam's arm, keeping myself from falling over.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Z asked, looking at me.

"I'm ok…" I said slowly. "Just a little dizzy."

"Let's head back to the Command Center." Sky said. "We have to explain everything and send you all back to your time."

"Right." Jason said. "Let's go." Everyone started towards the entrance. I fell behind. Tommy and Jason walked with Tanya and Katherine. Rocky and Adam were walking a head of me, but both of them stopped when they noticed I was falling behind.

"You sure you're ok?" Rocky asked.

"You've been struggling for a while." Adam said. "Since way before everyone showed up."

"I'll…be fine." I said simply. "Just tired." Adam wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You were great." Adam said. "You lost most of the color in your face though."

"I didn't realize you could control fire." Rocky said as we kept walking, Adam supporting me.

"It was only water when I met you." I explained. "Just recently I got my fire, earth, ice, wind and light power back."

"Nice." Rocky said.

"You have a lot to explain." Jason said to Emma when Adam, Rocky and I met up at the SPD Jeeps. Sky was sitting on his bike.

"When we get back." I said, climbing into the jeep with Syd. Rocky, Jason and Adam climbed into the back. Z had Bridge, Tommy, Tanya and Katherine in the other jeep.

"Let's go." Sky said, leading the way.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Kat asked when we walked into the Command Center.

"Emma's been feeling dizzy." Adam said.

"Was she using her powers frequently?" Kat asked. "Her powers drain her energy."

"Yeah. Vine walls, fire walls, a blast of fire." Adam explained. Kat looked slightly confused, but she ignored it. "She didn't want to fight Kat and Tanya so she went into defense mode."

"I'll relax after this." I said. "I explained a little on the way up, but we will send you back to your time to when the Dark Wizard and Stingray appeared." I explained. "You won't remember a thing."

"And everything will be back to the way it is supposed to be." Billy, who was stood next to Kat, said. "At least that is what Dr. Manx told me."

"May we have a brief moment with you?" Kat asked the rangers. "Preferably the four of you" Kat said, motioning towards Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Jason.

"Ok…" Tommy trailed off. "Sure." Kat turned towards me.

"Emma, go meet with Dr. Felix. You will have your chance to say goodbye." Kat said.

"I'll be fine."

"That's an order, Cadet." Cruger said sternly. Jason, Rocky, Adam and Tommy exchanged glances.

"Yes Sir." I turned and walked out of the Command Center.

"The rest of you may go." Cruger said Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge followed out behind me.

"We'll be right back." Katherine said. Katherine and Tanya left the Command Center.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked confused.

"We just need to ask a few questions." Kat said simply.

"Questions?" Adam asked, also confused.

"You spent time with Emma in '95 and '96, correct?"

"Yeah." Rocky said slowly.

"Since 1993 actually." Tommy said.

"We already talked to you about '93 and '94, but we want to know how Emma was."

"She didn't tell you?" Jason asked, sounding surprised.

"She did not." Kat said simply. "Just a few letters, but that was all."

"She didn't want to leave." Tommy said firmly. "She missed being a ranger, but she finally had time to figure out who she was and who she wanted to be. She had fun."

"She helped the rangers out as much as she could." Adam added. "She and Kim were close in 1995, so it was hard for her when Kim was no longer there." Adam looked at his friends. "She didn't trust Katherine in 1995 and Kat and Tanya don't trust her now, hence the battle we just endured." Adam explained. "She and I also started spending a lot of time together."

"She practiced Martial Arts with the four of us, as a way to stay in shape, but also as a time to spend with each other." Rocky said, motioning to his fellow rangers. "She helped Ernie at the Juice Bar, and last year, she was there for Kim when Kim's Power Coin was stolen and as in the hands of Rita and Zedd."

"She stayed with me and my family when she was here in 1996 as an exchange program we made up as a cover story. We played games with my parents and my parents loved her." Jason explained. "She had a real family for a week."

"She didn't like being way from her fellow rangers." Tommy said. "Even when she wanted to stay, being here was all she could think about."

"Thank you." Kat said, giving them a smile.

* * *

"A little rest will do you well." Dr. Felix said. "Take it easy for the rest of the night."

"Thanks Dr. Felix." I said, getting off the bed. I walked out the door and noticed Katherine and Tanya waiting for me. I stopped and looked at them confused. "Can I help you?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"We need to have another girl talk." Tanya said, glancing at Kathrine.

"Last time we had a girl talk, you called me evil and thought I was going to betray the rangers."

"It's not like that." Kathrine said, quickly defending herself. I gave her a look. "Promise."

"Alright. I'm listening." I said, folding my arms.

"We want to apologize." Tanya said slowly. "For everything."

"Tommy explained to us what could have happened in our battle." Katherine started. "And knowing how you fought cogs and putties, I thought I knew most of your battle style." Kathrine paused. "I jumped to conclusions and never actually tried to get to know you."

"Same here." Tanya added. "If things were different, I would change it."

"You do Tanya." I sighed, unfolding my arms. "Next year, you realize everything and make amends."

"Really?" Tanya asked. I nodded.

"Let's go. It's time for you to go back to your time and it's time for me to follow orders." I led the way back to the command center.

"Are you ready?" Kat asked, as Katherine and Tanya walked in.

"Yes." Katherine said.

"Angel Grove needs us." Tommy stated. I nodded.

"Good luck." I said, and the rangers were gone.

"Emma, what did Dr. Felix say?" Kat said, turning the attention onto me.

"Rest." I told her. "Take it easy for the rest of the night."

"The green ranger,"

"Adam."

"Yes, Adam, said you used your powers quite a bit. Vine walls, fire walls and a blast of fire."

"I did, a lot in that battle, and before when Sky and I were ambushed by Stingray and an army of Cogs in '96."

"Go rest." Kat said. "We will need you at full health." I nodded, turned and headed back to the lounge where the other rangers were.

"You ok?" Syd asked when she saw me walk in.

"Yeah, just ready to sleep for the next 20 years." I said, grabbing an apple and a bottle of water.

"We're you going to tell us about your other powers returning?" Syd asked. I should have seen that coming.

"Eventually." I said slowly, sitting down on the couch. "I was afraid. Afraid that it would only be temporary and I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to be brought done again." I explained, taking a bite of my apple. "And it is still a possibility. I've only had my powers back for a few days." I told them before continuing my apple.

"Well, I think they came back stronger." Sky stated simply, keeping his focus on his book.

"But why though?" I asked. "Why disappear then return months later?"

"No one knows." Sky said, still focusing on his book. "But they are back, so make use of them." I finished my apple.

"I'm going to bed." I said, standing up and throwing away my apple core. I headed to my room, got into my pajamas, took a drink from my water before climbing into bed and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The following morning, I slept til 9am. Of course, everyone was up before me, even Syd.

"You slept late" Z stated as I walked out of my room. I was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, ready just in case we needed to time travel.

"Over 12 hours to be exact." Sky said. "You ok?"

"I was very, very exhausted." I said slowly. "With time traveling and the extreme use of my powers, I guess it wore me out." I grabbed an apple and joined the others on the couch. "More than I thought." I started eating.

"You look a lot better though." Syd pointed out. "Adam was right, you did lose the color in your face." I smiled slightly before continuing to eat.

"They really did care for you, didn't they?" Z asked. I looked at her confused.

"Did? They still do." I told her. "Tommy, Adam, Jason, Kim, Billy...they knew me and saw me the most over the course of the time I was gone." I finished my apple. "That's why they are family." I stood up and threw away the apple core. "Just like we are."

"So, your powers are back." Syd said, changing the subject. I sighed.

"Didn't I explain it already?" I asked, walking back over.

"We have time now." Z said, putting her book down. I joined her and Syd on the couch. Sky put his book down and Bridge put his comic down.

"What do you want?"

"We want a more, in-depth, story. So, start explaining." Sky said.

"Fine." I sighed. "I only got them back recently" I started. "It actually surprised me when they did return." I looked at my fellow rangers. "It wasn't until the Dark Wizard went back to 1993 and took the rangers, except for Tommy. While Alpha was searching for the missing rangers, I asked Zordon about the Coin of Destruction."

"What?" Z, Syd and Bridge exclaimed. They looked at Sky.

"Yep. She did." Sky verified.

"And so Zordon had Alpha scan for a powerful energy source, using the Medaglia of Gods. We found it." I explained.

"And this explains your powers how?" Syd asked.

"You wanted in-depth, I'm giving in-depth." I said. "So, while Sky and Jack went and dealt with Soccodillo, Tommy and I were teleported to the location of the Coin of Destruction. The Medaglia of Gods started glowing, until it flew out of my hands and onto the ground. I grabbed and pocketed the Medaglia of Gods and started digging. Just as I found the Coin of Destruction, the ground started breaking right underneath the Coin of Destruction. I lunged for it and Tommy grabbed my arm, pulling me back up." I paused to catch my breath. "I retrieved the Coin of Destruction before it got lost underground."

"You actually retrieved it?" Bridge asked, intrigued. I nodded.

"We were about to leave to join Jack and Sky when Goldar appeared."

"Who's Goldar?" Z asked.

"A gold monkey with wings." Sky explained.

"Goldar worked for Rita Repulsa, who sent him down to stop me under orders from the Dark Wizard." I explained. "Goldar brought an army of putties with him. Tommy and I started to fight them off. Most of the putties focused on Tommy. Goldar used that to capture me and bring to Rita's Dark Dimension."

"That's when Tommy returned to the Command Center where we learned all this." Sky said. "Zordon had Alpah scanning for Emma's location, so they could teleport Tommy to her."

"But before Tommy appeared, I went face to face with Goldar. That's when I learned the Dark Wizard's plan for Rita to take action if the White Ranger showed. Goldar had turned away to leave, and I got mad. All of the sudden there was fire coming from my hands. Tommy came to the rescue and then we returned to 2026." I finished. "And that is how my powers returned, or how I found out about it."

"That's when you discovered your powers?" Z asked. I nodded.

"Is there any connection to the Coin of Destruction bringing your powers back?" Syd asked.

"I don't know." I said slowly. "The coincidence is there."

"And your powers did come back stronger." Sky said. "That's not normal."

"The blast of fire was new." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that caught everyone off guard." Z stated. "Even the past rangers, which almost got you into further trouble."

"So, who all knows?" Sky asked.

"Well...after yesterday...everyone at SPD." I stated simple. "Before that, Kat and Cruger. And Tommy."

"Tommy knew before us?" Syd asked. I nodded.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I wasn't sure they would stay." I explained "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time and I didn't want a repeat of the last time my powers disappeared." I leaned back on the couch. "That's why I practiced magic by myself. Something I might be doing more frequently." The alarms sounded. We all stood up quickly. I grabbed my shoulder bag before following the others into the Command Center.

"The Dark Wizard has gone back in time." Kat said. I grabbed my necklace.

"1997. Turbo Rangers." I said, glancing at Sky. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Sky said. He grabbed one side of the necklace. I grabbed the other and we were gone.

"Rangers. Stay close and alert." Cruger said to the others. "As we know, this is just the start."

"Right." Bridge, Syd and Z said together.

* * *

We arrived in 1997. Sky looked around as I put the necklace away.

"Parks? Why parks?" Sky asked.

"It's fairly common." I told him. "Just hope it's not a burning building."

"Wait...what?"

"Long story." I said, realizing I never went into details about my travels.

"Do tell when there is time." Sky said, still looking around.

"It's quiet." I said, also looking around.

"Way to quiet." Sky added. Sky was about to say something else, but I stopped him.

"We should keep moving."

"Where to?"

"Youth Center. Maybe Lt. Stone has seen or heard from anyone."

"Lead the way." Sky said, which made me happy that he wasn't asking questions. I led the way to the Youth Center. "You really know your way."

"Five weeks of Angel Grove." I told him, walking into the Youth Center. It wasn't as quiet as the park was. There were kids and teens doing their thing, so I walked up to the counter with a smile. "Hey Lt. Stone. Long time no see."

"Emma! Hello. It's good to see you. What are you doing here?" He asked before noticing Sky. "And who do you have with you?"

"Family Friend." I told him. "I was hoping to find, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Cassie or Ashley. Have you seen any of them?" Lt. Stone thought for a moment.

"No I haven't." Lt. Stone said. "I know there is a School Dance coming up. Maybe you can find them at the school." I smiled.

"Thanks Lt. Stone."

"Anytime. It was good to see you."

"It was good to see you too. Bye." I turned and motioned Sky to follow. We left the Youth Center and checked the necklace again. "Still 1997. They have to be here somewhere."

"Command Center?" Sky asked. "We could check there."

"Alpha might have better luck finding them." I agreed. We didn't get much time to continue when we heard screams. Sky and I exchanged glances before hurrying off in the direction of the screams. "Oh boy. Pirahnatrons."

"Pirahna what?" Sky asked.

"Pirahnatrons. Foot soldiers. Come on." I said, running towards the commotion. Sky was right behind me and we jumped into battle. We were greatly outnumbered, but that was only until I heard a familiar whistle sound.

"Right on time." I mumbled. With the help of the Blue Senterion, we were able to send the Pirahnatrons packing.

"Scondrals. They'll be back." I smiled and walked up to the Blue Senterion.

"Blue Senterion, am I glad to see you."

"Hello Emma. What are you doing back?" He asked, then looked at Sky. "Who is this?"

"Sky. A fellow ranger." I told him. "Look, I'm trying to find the rangers. Have you seen them?"

"No. I haven't seen them." I sighed. "Actually, no one has seen them. That's why I am here." I pulled out my necklace and checked the date again. 2026.

"Arg... we just missed them." I told Sky. "They were just here."

"We should go back." Sky said, as my communicator went off.

"TJ? Carlos? Ashley? Cassie? Is anyone there." I looked confused. I brought my communicator up.

"Justin?" I asked, replying to him. "It's Emma."

"Emma? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Justin asked.

"That I can explain, but not here. Can you get to the Command Center?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." I looked at Sky, dropping my hand.

"He left one?" Sky wondered. "Why?"

"I have a few reasons going through my head, but none of them make sense or sound good." I sighed. "Come on. Let's go." I teleported to the Command Center.

"Whoa. Emma." Alpha said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save the rangers. They were taken to the future, to my time." Justin ported in.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Justin asked as I used the panels to port Sky in.

"The Dark Wizard took them to the future, my time, to help Divatox." I explained. "We will go save them and send them back here. No one will remember a thing."

"Alright. What do I need to do?" Justin asked.

"Take our hands." I reached my hand toward Justin. Justin took my hand, and Sky took Justin's other hand. I grabbed the necklace and Sky took the other end and we were gone.

* * *

I am slowly getting back into things, so hopefully there will be more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Turbo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

When we got back to 2026 and hurried back to the Command Center.

"We have located the rangers." Kat said when we walked in.

"Already?" Sky asked.

"Yes." Kat said.

"Let's go." I said, looking at Justin. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go find the others." Justin said.

* * *

Sky, Justin and I hurried to the location that Kat gave. We arrived at the docks. We spotted the rangers and took position, kneeling behind some boxes. Sky and I listening, checking to see if we could make anything out.

"Who are you?" I recognized TJ's voice right away.

"And what do you want from us?" That was Ashley.

"From you?" Sky and I exchanged glances. "Absolutely nothing."

"Stingray..." Sky mumbled.

"Justin. We'll distract Stingray. You get to the others." I whispered. Justin nodded. Sky looked at me. "Let's go." I stood where I was and Sky followed suit. We hurried over to Stingray, getting into sight.

"Freeze Stingray." Sky said. Stingray turned.

"Just what I was waiting for." Stingray smiled.

"Ready?" Sky brought up his morpher.

"Ready." I brought up my morpher.

"SPD Emergency!" We morphed.

"Troobians! Attack!" Hundreds of Troobians appeared and Sky and I jumped into battle. Justin hurried over to his friends.

"Justin!" Cassie said as Justin started to untie TJ.

"Man, are we glad to see you." Carlos added once TJ was free. TJ untied Carlos and Justin untied Ashley.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked. "Who is that with Emma and what are they fighting?"

"I haven't fully processed it myself, but we are not in Angel Grove." Sky and I finished off the Troobians and Stingray vanished during the fight. I turned and hurried over to the Turbo Rangers.

"Power down." I said, powering down. Sky followed suit.

"Welcome to our neck of the woods." Sky said.

"Emma...what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"2026. Dark Wizard brought you here to help Divatox with her plan." I explained. "We're going to send you back and you won't remember a thing."

"Ok then." Cassie and Ashley gave me a hug and the three of us walked arm and arm. TJ patted Sky on the back. Carlos walked with Justin.

* * *

We entered the Command Center.

"Welcome back Rangers." Cruger said, making Carlos, TJ, Ashley and Cassie stopped in their tracks.

"That's Commander Cruger." I told them. "And that is Kat."

"We need to get back." TJ said. "Who knows what Divatox will do if we don't."

"Right." Ashley said.

"Good luck to you guys." I smiled.

"Bye Emma." I left. Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge following.

"Before we send you back, and we will be sending you right back to the moment the Dark Wizard arrived, but we need to ask you to tell us about how Emma was."

"Justin was the only one who spent the entire week with her." Cassie said. "But, for the few days we got to know her, she had fun, but she was ready to come home."

"We had a lot of fun. She stayed with me at my house, we played games, hung out with our friends, and she helped us during clean up week." Justin explained. "She even went camping and helped me, Adam and Tanya find our Morpher keys."

"She was able to watch the switch of Power Rangers." Carlos added.

"And helped us protect citizens of Angel Grove by bringing them to the Juice Bar." Cassie finished.

"Thank you." Kat said. "We are sending you back to the exact moment the Dark Wizard arrived." Kat explained. "You will have no memory of this." Kat pushed a few buttons and the turbo rangers were gone.

* * *

"Hey Emma!" Z said, popping her head into my room. I looked up at Z, who was holding a box. "Package." I jumped up. Z handed me the box.

"Emily said she was going to send this." I told Z. "It's supposed to be about my family."

"Can I stay?" Z asked. I nodded. I took a deep breath as I opened the box, slightly nervous on what I would find. I barely glanced inside when the alarms went off. I sighed. Z patted my back. I quickly grabbed the journal and note that sat on top, quickly grabbed my shoulder bag and headed to the Command Center with Z where the other were.

"Looks like my family studies will have to wait." I stated. "It's time to head into Space." I said as Sky grabbed my hand.

"Wait...what?" And we were gone.

* * *

I put the necklace away as Sky looked out the window.

"You weren't lying." Sky said, sounding overwhelmed.

"You get used to it." I looked around. "It's quiet." I walked into the Bridge. Empty. "DECA. Locate the Power Rangers."

"Locating." DECA replied.

"They are in Space, how far can they go?" Sky wondered.

"Rangers not detected." I frowned.

"Where's Alpha...?"

"Right here." I turned when I heard Alpha's voice. "Ayiayaiyaiyai! Emma, what is going on?"

"Hiya Alpha." I said. "We," I said motioning to Sky and I. "Are here to stop the Dark Wizard from helping the Dark Alliance."

"But the rangers are not here." Sky said, looking at Alpha. "Have you seen them?" Alpha couldn't reply.

"Disturbance on Earth." DECA said. I turned to the computer and pulled it up. My eyes grew wide.

"Oh no..." I trailed off. This was not going to be good.

"Hey, it's the rangers." Sky was oblivious.

"No... it's not." I sighed. "Psycho Rangers." I turned to face Sky. "Look like Power Rangers, but evil and not actually Power Rangers." I turned back towards the screen. "These Rangers are not to be messed with. I've dealt with them in '99." I turned back towards the Sky. "Advantage, they don't know our every move like the do the rangers."

"I sense a but coming."

"But," I opened my necklace. "It's a distraction. The rangers are still here." I showed him my necklace. "The moment we go face the Psycho Rangers, Stingray or the Dark Wizard will take the advantage of the distraction and get away." I explained.

"Emma, we have no choice. We have no idea where the Dark Wizard has them." Sky said. "Our best bet is to fight them off, then head back and find the rangers that way."

"I know... I just don't like it."

"Ayiyaiyaiyai. What are we going to do?"

"We'll send them packing, a warning to speak. After that, we will head to our time, find the rangers, and send them back as if nothing happened." I explained.

"The same old song and dance." Sky added. I nodded my agreement.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency." Sky and I morphed. I hurried out of the bridge, Sky followed. We used the Rangers pods to get down to earth. We arrived where the Psycho Rangers were.

"Freeze!" Sky yelled. The Psycho Rangers turned.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Psycho Red said.

"We were told their rangers were gone." Psycho Blue said.

"Well, you were told wrong." Sky said, getting defensive.

"There is only two, we can take'em" Psycho Yellow said.

"As if!" I said. "Delta Enforcers!" Sky and I quickly fired at the Psycho Rangers. They fell back and I demorphed.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked as I bent down and touched the ground.

"They don't know our moves, so I'm going to make sure it takes them a while to get out." The ground started to shake and I brought up vines, wrapping the Psycho Rangers in a tight, almost making them hard to see. I stood up. "Come on, lets hurry." I grabbed the necklace and opened it. 2026. "Told you. A distraction." Sky grabbed one side and I grabbed the other, while taking his hand. We quickly headed back to 2026.

* * *

"Welcome back Rangers." Cruger said when we returned. Andros, Zhane, TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashely stopped in their tracks.

"Don't worry, you'll forget this whole thing in a few minutes." I told them. The rangers looked at me. "Good luck with the Psycho Rangers, you'll need it." Cassie came up and gave me a hug.

"Good to see you." Cassie said. Ashley followed.

"We've missed you." Ashley added.

"Don't worry, we stay in touch." I told them. TJ, Carlos and Zhane gave me a hug as well. Andros shook my hand. "Safe travels." I turned to leave, Sky following right behind me. The rangers looked at Kat and Cruger.

"Did Emma explain how this works?" Kat asked.

"Yes, she did." Andros said. "You'll send us back and no one will remember this."

"Correct." Kat said. "But before we do. We need to ask, what was Emma like when she was with you?"

"Helpful." TJ said, looking at his fellow rangers. "The four of us met her last year." Motioning to Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and himself.

"We actually already talked to you about last year." Kat told them.

"She was eager to get home, and off the Astro Ship." Ashley told them. "But she enjoyed her time on the ship, even if there wasn't much for her to do."

"Like TJ said, she was very helpful." Zhane added.

"Alpha loved the extra help." Carlos stated.

"She may not have had a lot to do, but she was easy to get along with." Andros said.

"Once you finally warmed up to her." Cassie smiled. Kat and Cruger exchanged a glance. "Emma is a great friend, and from what we have seen, eager to learn and willing to help, which is great."

"Thank you." Kat said. "Safe travels." Kat pushed a few buttons on the counsel and the Space Rangers were gone. Kat looked at Cruger. "I don't know what we were worried about."

"There were 14 weeks of unanswered questions." Cruger told Kat. "Cadet Richardson didn't want to tell us much, and if the Dark Wizard is going to bring the past rangers here, we might as well ask them about Emma when she was with them." Cruger sat down. "We may learn something."

"I hope so." Kat said, turning back towards the computers. "I feel like we are getting the same answers."

* * *

Sky went to work with the C and D squad cadets, and I went back to my room. I sat on the floor of my room, digging through the box that Emily had sent me. I decided to hold off on reading the journal, but read the note before digging.

 _Emma,_

 _I know this won't answer most of your questions, but I hope that it will answer some. You have a family that is eager to meet you sometime, and I will leave that planning up with Jason. This box has a few things of your mothers and a few things of your father. Jason told me to tell you to write down any questions you may have and he will answer them when he gets home. He's on a business trip, so he hasn't been able to answer his phone much._

 _Hope you're having a great day. Stay Safe._

 _Emily Scott_

I pulled out a photo album and opened to the first page. There were pictures labeled with my birthday. This was my photo album. I started glancing through the few pages there were and then the pictures stopped. This was when my mom died and Jason and Emily took me someplace safe. I closed it and kept digging. There were two more photo albums, one my mom's and the other my dad's. There was also an envelope full of photos of who I figured where my family. I flipped through the pages, quietly taking it all in. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said, taking my focus off the photo album. Z walked in.

"How is the research coming?" Z asked. I smiled. I knew that Z would never get what I am experiencing, the moment when you get to know who you are and where you came from, but I don't think she cares at this point. I think she has come to accept who she is and the rangers, myself and everyone at SPD, think of her as family, at least I know I do.

"Slow, but I'm taking it in." I told her, closing the photo album. "Sort of." Z chuckled and sat on my bed. I put the albums back in the box and sat on my bed. "So what monster was wreaking havoc when we went to save the rangers?"

"Just Stingray and some troobians." Z explained. "Sky said something about a new monster?"

"Yeah, we have no idea who he was, but he is obviously working with the Dark Wizard." I told Z. "Hopefully, we figure something out about him soon, before anything else happens."

"Agreed." The alarms went off. Z and I stood up quickly, me grabbing my shoulder bag on the way out. We meet up with the other rangers and hurried to the Command Center.

"At ease cadets." Cruger said. "The Dark Wizard has gone back in time, yet again."

"Three times in one day!" Sky said, sounding exhausted. "This time traveling thing is exhausting."

"Trust me, I know." I told him, glancing at my necklace. "1999. It's back into Space." Sky didn't even comment as we grabbed hands. We were gone.

* * *

"I'm kind of tired of this space travel." Sky said, looking out the window.

"Just the space travel or the time travel?" I asked, heading in the direction of the bridge.

"Both." Sky said, following behind. We entered the bridge.

"Alpha!" I smiled.

"Ayiyaiyaiyaiyai! Emma! What is going on?" Alpha said when he saw me. I hugged Alpha. "Is it the Time Traveler again?"

"Not this time." I told him. "This time, I am following the Dark Wizard. He came back in time to take the rangers and let Trakeena take over."

"Ayiyaiyaiyai! That's terrible!"

"Do you know where the rangers are?" Sky asked. Alpha looked at Sky.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my bad." I smiled. "Alpha, this is Sky, a fellow ranger who is helping me."

"I see." Alpha said before turning to me. "They should all be on Terra Venture. Damon is working to become Head Mechanic." Sky and I looked at each other.

"DECA, where are the Power Rangers?" I asked, glancing at Sky. We were both thinking the same thing.

"Power Rangers not located." Sky and I looked at each other, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Ayiyaiyaiyai! That can't be!"

"We should find Commander Stanton and explain the situation to him." I told Sky. "He has to be around Terra Venture somewhere. Let's go find him."

"Terra Venture?" Sky asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone needs to read my History book." I told him. "Come on." But before we could leave, Alpha stopped us.

"Ayiyaiyai!" Alpha said, making us turn. "We have a monster problem!" I looked at Sky.

"We're on it." Sky said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

* * *

We got onto the scene, which surprised Sky quite a bit.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" I wondered, noting the giant looking speakers on the monster's shoulders. This got the monsters attention

"The Rangers?" The monster said. "I thought the rangers were gone."

"We get that a lot actually." I stated.

"Fire!" Sky yelled as we fired our Delta Enforcers at the monster. We hit the monster, but it didn't do as much as we would have hoped.

"Whoa, that didn't go as planned."

"Nice try Rangers. It will take more than that to take down Decibat." Sudden, Decibat's sent out a high frequency sound wave, which got Sky and me down on the ground, covering our ears.

"What is that?" Sky yelled. We demorphed, still covering our ears.

"We've got to stop it." I yelled, trying to focus on my earth powers. Eventually, vines came up and hit Decibat, stopping the sound waves. Sky and I got up. I had the vines disappear and shot fire at Decibat.

"I'll be back rangers!" Decibat disappeared. I looked at Sky.

"You ok?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"Yeah." Sky said, rubbing his head. "We should get back. I don't want to deal with that again."

"Right." We headed back to Bridge where Alpha was waiting.

"Alpha, we're going to head back and we will send the rangers back to the exact moment the rangers disappeared. No one will remember a thing."

"Ayiyaiyai! This is all a mess." I grabbed my necklace and looked at the year.

"2026." Sky grabbed my hand and we each held the necklace, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Sky asked. "Why didn't that work?" We both looked at each other. I grabbed the necklace and pushed the button, but it didn't switch back and date disappeared.

"I think Decibat's sound wave did something to the hourglass." I looked at Sky. "I think we're stuck here."

* * *

Slowly getting back into things since I have been so stressed out lately, this has been my go to. We have had many snow days, and I have about lost my mind working! This has brought me back to why I love writing.


End file.
